Adventures with the Babysitter
by Revenge77
Summary: Damian gets left alone at the Manor with his new babysitter, when someone breaks in and kidnaps them. Now he forced to try and get out of Deathstroke's trap and keep his babysitter alive. Also the last person Damian would turn to for help is trying to find him and save them. (Spin off of my story Unexpected Change, so it's set in the same AU and will reference it a bit.)
1. Day 1:Kidnapped

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 10th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian was not thrilled that his father was leaving him with a babysitter of all things. Sure Grayson and Gordon, who was now , were on their honeymoon, Helena went out of town with her mom Selina, Drake got called away on a mission by the Titans, Cass went to Hong Kong again, Pennyworth left the night before for a much needed vacation, Todd had his own kids to watch, and his father told everyone who didn't know about his night life he was going on a two week business trip, but really had a Justice League mission off world. Which was why everyone who his father trusts couldn't watch him, since Queen, Lance, Kent, and West were on the off world mission along with a few others.

Though if there was a bright side to this, it would be the fact he wouldn't be left with a total stranger. His father had asked Atlas, Todd's kids' nanny, to look after him during the Grayson's and Barbara's wedding, and another positive thing was that he wasn't stuck with Mar'i since she was with her new grandfather Jim Gordon. Damian though was to stubborn to admit there was a bright side and was mad at his father.

"I do not need a babysitter, Father, even if it is Atlas," Damian said and crossed his arms stubbornly.

His father just sighed for about the fifteenth time since he had been asked the same question at least that many times and said,"Because I don't want to leave you unattended while I away."

"Then take me with you," Damian said bluntly.

"I can't this is a league mission," Bruce said bluntly and Damian was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and his father opened the door and let Atlas in.

"I'm glad you could make it, Liza," Bruce said putting on his billionaire act.

"It's the least I could do, you're family already does to much for me, and I will always love to return the favor," Liza said with a grin, that reminded Damian of Grayson which was why he found her annoying.

"You don't owe us anything, Liza," Bruce said this time a little more serious.

His father then looked at Damian and said,"Behave for Liza while I'm gone and if you don't I will find out and there will be consequences."

He then looked at Liza said,"There's a list of everything that you need to know in the kitchen, it has emergency numbers as well. I assume you already have Tim's and Jason's numbers," and Liza nodded and Bruce bid Damian one last goodbye before leaving.

Liza then turned to him smiling and asked,"So, Damian, what do you want to do?"

"-Tt-, why don't you make yourself useful somewhere else, Atlas," Damian said and left for his bedroom, not bothering to show Liza where she would be staying.

* * *

It was around lunch time when Damian decided to come downstairs to get something to eat once he found Liza in the living room playing tug-a-war Titus. He sighed and said,"Titus, leave her alone," and Titus stopped playing with her and scurried off scurried off somewhere.

Atlas started to pout and Damian rolled his eyes and said,"Grow up, Atlas. Besides you're still in physical therapy, and playing with a Great Dane wont help your arm, at most it will yank one of them out of socket," and walked into the kitchen and checked the fridge and frowned seeing it empty. He then closed it and checked the pantry and scowled, he knew speedster ate a lot, but it was ridiculous how three of them could wipe them out in one morning before a wedding.

Atlas then walked into the room and saw their predicament and said,"Come on," and went to her backpack and got her wallet out and put it in her back pocket.

"Where are you going?" Damian demanded.

"We are going to go have lunch and then hang out in the park, a day out of this musty old manor will do you some good," Atlas said.

"It do me any good when I was forced to go trick-or-treating," Damian said stubbornly crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on you looked adorable in your ninja costume," Atlas teased and Damian's face went red in embarrassment, but most would think it was out of anger.

"And you attracted to much unwanted attention with you skintight catsuit and obnoxious voice," Damian said bluntly as a come back and her face went red in probably anger.

She was about to say something when he cut her off and asked,"Are we going to get something to eat or not?" and Atlas settled for grumbling and they left.

* * *

After Atlas took him out to eat she got him a ice cream cone and walked with him to the play ground. So Damian just walked holding the cone not interested in it, Grayson had once tried this, but he failed at getting him to understand why someone would give a child extra energy and tell them to go play on metal pipes.

"Oh, come on, Damian, try it you might actually like it. Ice cream is like heaven that you can eat," Atlas said and Damian looked at he like she was a idiot.

"If this is so good, then why didn't you get one?" Damian countered.

"Because I'm actually lactose'n'tolerant and can't have dairy products without medicine," Atlas countered back.

"-Tt-, whatever, Atlas," Damian said and decided to give the frozen treat a try, it was cold, and he then stopped and cursed his own stupidity, it was winter and Atlas was making him try a summer treat and taking him to play on metal equipment.

He then looked at Atlas who was snickering and growled and asked,"How did you even find ice cream in December?" scowling at her.

"Well you were with me, and I asked if you wanted it and you only grunted in response so I took that as a yes," Atlas said and Damian threw the ice cream away and continued to walk with her.

"It's getting cold, let's go if we're going to catch the next bus," Damian said and stalked off and Atlas followed him. While they were walking Damian started to notice there was a group following them. He frowned and grabbed Atlas and started pulling her along, and once he did she caught onto what was going on and they picked up the pace.

Damian turned the corner with Atlas in hopes of losing the men, but they bumped into a huge man with red hair and hazel eyes and Damian frowned. The big guy looked down at them and grabbed Damian and he frowned, he couldn't do anything because he was a civilian, and he hated it. "Let go of me," Damian ordered, but the man didn't listen and only laughed at him.

Atlas lunged at him, but the man effortlessly knocked her aside and she hit her head on the building by them and crumbled to the ground. Damian started to struggle as the man held him and that's when the men that had been following him showed up. "Good you got him, let's go," one guy said, he was skinny, tall, and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What about the girl, she's seen your face?" the other guy asked he was average height, brown hair, and brown eyes.

"Just kill her," the blonde said and brunette pulled out a gun, and that's when Damian snapped and he used his training. He got out of the big man's grip and punched him in the neck and kicked him in the jaw, then flipped and kicked the gun out of the guys hands and decked him in the face, and then he faced the blonde took him out with a drop kick to the side of the head. After that he checked on Atlas, she was out, he then looked at the men he was sure he hit them hard enough they wouldn't remember their mothers.

Damian then pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts and sighed, there was no one he could call for help. He didn't want Todd involved and put his children in harm, he wasn't sure he could trust the police at the moment and Commissioner Gordon was watching over Mar'i so he was out, the others people he knew that would help were off world and he didn't want to deal with Supergirl. Grayson and Barbara were on their honeymoon, Cass would take to long to come back, same with Alfred, and Helena and Selina, so that left one choice, Drake.

Damian sighed and put his phone away and took Atlas' phone and went through her contacts until he found Drake listened under Tim and he called him.

"Hello? Liza? Did something happen, B, said you wouldn't call unless it was an emergency?" Drake asked over the phone.

"No, it's Damian, Drake, Atlas and I just got jumped. These guys were professionals, they followed us without me knowing until we ran right into a ambush and they didn't bother wearing mask, meaning they didn't care about getting caught," Damian stated bluntly.

"And Liza?" Tim asked.

"She hit her head and is knocked out. I don't know if there is any blunt force trauma, but I can't exactly take her to the hospital," Damian said bluntly.

"Alright, listen to me, Damian, get Liza back to the manor anyway possible, I'm leaving my mission and I'll take a zeta tube back. I should be there shortly," Tim said and hung up.

Damian sighed and looked at Atlas wondering how he was going to drag her all the way to the manor. He then used her phone deciding if he was going to call someone to help him get him it might as well be Lucius Fox. Damian called him and told him what happened and hung up, soon after that Fox showed up and helped him get Atlas in the care before driving them to the man. Fox made him explain all that happened and he reluctantly did, after that he helped him get Atlas inside and into one of the guest bedrooms and ordered him to stay at the manor and call his father.

After that the old man reluctantly left and Damian went to make sure Atlas was okay.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim had been in the middle of a mission when Damian had called, and he would of been mad if it had been for any other reason, but this time it was serious. He was currently with Conner who was watching there target and had heard his whole conversation. "Go, we can handle things here," Conner said and Tim looked at his friend thankfully.

"Remember it's just a simple recon mission, retrieve the files and get out without them knowing if it can be helped," Tim reminded as he stood up and Conner nodded.

That's when Kid Flash appeared in front of them and said,"I got the files, dudes...Where are you going?"

"Gotham, Robin is in trouble and I'm the only one who can get to him and help him without a bad outcome for someone else," Tim said.

"Oh," Bart said and then smiled and continued,"Good luck."

Red Robin nodded and left and headed towards the nearest zeta beam and took it to Gotham. He then headed to the gave and changed into a set of normal clothes and once upstairs in the manor he instantly knew something was wrong. Tim noticed it was quiet, to quiet, and started to sneak around in case a intruder was still left in the manor. Once he deemed the downstairs safe he went upstairs and noticed Damian's door was wide open, so he went inside.

Tim frown once he saw Titus on the floor with a tranquilizer dart in his neck, which meant Damian didn't have time to react before he was hit with a dart himself. He then looked around until he spotted a ransom note on Damian's pillow and read it,"Dear Mr. Wayne, if you ever want to see your youngest ever again you will call the number below and agree to our boss' terms. P.S. we got the pretty blonde too for entertainment, you can get her back with ransom."

"Great," Tim said sarcastically then heard shoveling and talking outside the door and with that he used the shadows of the room to his advantage.

A guy then walked into the room wearing all black and no ski mask, which meant Damian was right these guys weren't afraid to get caught. "I swear I heard someone inside, yeah, I know the kid and the chick were the only ones who were supposed to be here, it doesn't mean someone couldn't have come home, Brandon," the guy said over a walkie talkie.

"Alright just do one last round of the mansion and split, we got came for there's no need for you to linger there any longer," Brandon said from the other side of the walkie and they signed out. Tim had got enough from their conversation to know that this guy was alone in the manor, which gave him the upper hand to take this guy hostage and get some answers on where to find Damian and Liza.

The guy then looked around the room and once he faced towards Tim's direction he squinted trying to make out his appearance, but reacted to late upon realizing it was a person standing there and not a object. Tim then punched the guy in the face with enough force to knock him out completely and then dragged him down to the cave and chained him up to a chair and went and got changed into his Red Robin costume.

He then grabbed a chair of his own and sat in front of the guy and waited patiently for him to wake up. He was going to figure out where these people took the Demon and Liza and why, even if had to get his hands a little dirty to get the information.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, here you go the first chapter of the first spin off of my story Unexpected Change. So if you read this and was lost, you might want to go check that out to make since of this. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though it was a pain for me to write. Anyway please comment, follow, favorite, or whatever you want. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	2. Day 2:Explanation

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 11th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian woke up the next day, blinded folded and bound together by handcuffs and was sitting a comfortable seat. It was a odd situation for being a hostage even for him and he has been his fair share of kidnapped situations. He was about to frown when he decided it would be better to pretend to be asleep while he tried to recall how he got in this situation, which didn't take long since the memory came back to him pretty quickly.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _After Fox left Damian went to check on Atlas, and once in her room he noticed she was waking up. "Whathappened?" she slurred when she opened her eyes squinting at him._

 _Damian frowned and immediately knew she had a bad concussion, and that it would need a doctor's care. "You got thrown against the wall and were knocked out," Damian said calmly and Atlas looked at him with dazed confusion._

 _"Myheadhurts...And...Myearsring," Atlas mumbled sounding abnormally grumpy and her speech was still incredibly slurred._

 _Damian sighed and stood up and said,"Try to stay awake, Atlas," and left the room and came back with a trash can from the nearest bathroom and put it beside her bedside just in time for lean over and upchuck into it. He grimaced and knew she was in bad condition grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of bed._

 _"Wherewegoin?" she slurred in a demanding tone and got out of the bed and swayed once on her feet looking dizzy._

 _"My room, you can't be by yourself. Besides, no matter how annoying you are I do not wish to hear Todd, Grayson, and Drake complain about how I let you fall into a coma because I wasn't awake to wake you up every two hours," Damian said bluntly and helped her walk to his room and helped her into his bed. He then left and brought the trashcan back into his room and put it on the other side of his bed that was the nearest to window and set it down, since that's where Atlas had rolled to. Damian left the room and came back with a glass of water and two advils and made her take them._

 _He then climbed onto the other side of his bed that was nearest to the bed and leaned against headboard and watched Atlas doze off. She had a big bump and bruise where she hit her head, which was a good sign, because if there wasn't one she would probably die or have brain damage. Damian then started to doze when his cracked door came open and he sat up more alert._

 _That's when Titus came in and walked over to his bed and jumped onto it and laid down and went to sleep. Damian relaxed and pulled out his phone and set a timer to wake him up in two hours so he could wake Atlas and set it on his nightstand. He then laid down and crawled under the covers and allowed himself to fall asleep since it was going to be a while before Drake there and with that he dozed off._

 _Damian woke up about thirty minutes later to Titus barking and he woke up only to see Titus get shot with a tranquilizer dart. Atlas was already out of bed awake and dazed while she was being held into a standing position by two men and before Damian could do anything he was shot with a tranquilizer dart and was out for the count._

 _End of Flashback:_

* * *

Damian didn't get to pretend he was sleeping long because his blind fold was taken off and a man said,"Stop pretending, I know you're awake, Boy," and Damian opened his eyes and glared seeing a man with blackish brown hair and a two eyes and asked,"Who the hell are you?"

The man smirked and said,"I am Deathstroke," and Damian looked at him confused, the last time he checked Slade Wilson old, white haired, and had only one eye that worked, not a guy who could pull off being a male model with blackish brown hair, blue eyes, and had beard stubble. The man laughed a little at his confused look and Damian glared.

"I bet you've heard that I had white hair and one eye and was old. That was true, boy, until I met a man who made me young again, with magic I think. It came with a price, but it was nothing I couldn't handle," Slade said and Damian's glare darkened.

"Where's Atlas?" he demanded wanting to know where his babysitter was while he took in his surroundings, which wasn't much since he could tell he was in a very expensive private jet and he was sitting on a couch and that the jet was in the air.

"The Girl? She'll be fine, just a concussion. Now let's talk about your situation, Boy, then I'll take you to your friend," Slade said calmly.

Damian's glare only deepened and he stayed quiet waiting for the assassin to tell him why he was hear and Slade said,"I was paid to kidnap you not because you're the son of Bruce Wayne, but because my employer found out your father funds the Justice League and it's other branches. He wants Mister Wayne to quit funding the heroes and what better way to do that then by ensuring the safety of his youngest son. After all there is nothing greater then the loss of a child, which is the most unbearable pains in the world, especially when they have could have prevented it."

"What's to prevent him from going back to funding the League after getting back?" Damian asked.

"The standing threat that I will come after his children and grandchildren and end their pitiful lives. That and the disposal of his precious city, after all what would the Bat do if he's left the undying pain of knowing he caused his whole city and family to be killed," Slade said with a smirk.

"How did-," Damian started, but was cut off.

"I saw you with your mother, Talia Al Ghul, when I killed your grandfather and then blackmailed you into finding your mother and you came wearing the Robin costume. Also soon after that you were taken in by Bruce Wayne, so unless the Bat leaves all his Robin's with the son of Gotham, which you confirmed as false, Bruce Wayne is Batman. How stupid do you think I am, Boy?" Slade said bluntly and stood up and pulled Damian to his feet by his arm and was turned around.

Slade then uncuffed Damian and then grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in a tight grip and guided him to the bedroom in the jet and released one hand from Damian and opened the door before putting his back on his shoulder walking him into the room. Once in the room Damian saw Atlas was out cold on the bed with a ice back on her head. Slade then turned Damian around and made him face him and said,"Do not try anything funny, Boy, we're thousands of feet off the ground and there are no parachutes," and left the room and shut the door leaving Damian helpless.

* * *

 **Tim:**

It was almost twenty four hours after Tim had apprehended the intruder in the manor and after a while of waiting for the guy to wake up he had went upstairs in his costume and changed into pajamas and reluctantly fell asleep. He had not planned to sleep to six in the afternoon, and with that he got up and changed back into his Red Robin costume and went to the Batcave and was glad to see his prisoner was awake.

He walked over to the prisoner and said,"I am in not in a good mood right now, you kidnapped 's son and Batman is not going to be happy about this once he finds out about what you and your friends did. So unless you want to meet my bad side, you better get talking. Because I warn you I have a lot of pinned up anger and emotions because Robin has been pissing me off since he took my place and depression, and trust me those don't mix. So, Mister, which is it?"

The man laughed and said,"I'm not scared of you, kid," and Tim glared from under his mask and popped his knuckles before punching the guy so hard his head snapped to the side.

"Wrong choice," Tim growled, he was going to get the answers he wanted no matter what.

 **To be continued:**

 **Here is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the review Roxanne and for liking my work, and thank you to the others who followed this story and favorited it. Anyway, please, please, please, tell me what you think of the story so far. Also if you didn't know Dc in New 52 made Slade Wilson young again, sorry if I spoiled that, but the proof is on Google Images. Anywayz, good night and kudos to you all.**


	3. Day 3:Plans

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 12th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian was sleeping by time the plane landed and only woke up when someone had walked into the room. He was about to react when a strong grip held him down and Damian opened his eyes and saw Slade, then noticed another man injecting a substance into his arm. After that Slade let go, before picking him up and Damian's body felt like lead so he didn't have a choice when his head rested against the assassin's shoulder. His sight was blurred, but he could hear just fine and Slade said,"Don't worry, Boy, you've been drugged with a paralyzing drug, it will only last for about an hour."

With that Damian was carried out the private jet by Slade and he couldn't do anything except start to doze. He was then put in a car and buckled up, and he was about to mentally panic upon seeing Atlas wasn't there. Then almost as if they had read his mind, Atlas put into the car and buckled up as well, she looked dazed, but not drugged due to the fact she had a major concussion and just wasn't a threat.

Slade then looked at Damian who was trying to fight sleep and said,"It's useless, Boy, that drug numbs your mind as well, so just give up and go to sleep," and Damian blinked a few times, until eventually sleep over took him.

* * *

 **Tim:**

It was midnight by time he got the answer out of his prisoner, about how they only had orders to take Damian and Liza to a warehouse and to wait. With that Tim looked into the security footage and fast forward until it was six in the after noon of yesterday, which was when a car black car showed. The driver then got out and ran into the warehouse and then came out and got in the car while men put Damian and Liza in the car. He noticed Liza was awake, but extremely out of it.

He then got the licence plate number and tracked the car through cameras around the city, until the car stopped at the airport. Tim then hacked into the airport's security and saw two men drag Liza and Damian to a private jet and stopped the cameras at the time the jet took off. He then hacked into their system and looked at all the private jets who took off at 6:40 p.m. and found only one did.

With that he was about to see where the flight was heading, when the monitors were overridden and Dick on the screen. Him and Barbara were on their Honeymoon in Sydney, Australia. "Tim!" Dick said surprised to see him at the bat computer.

Tim glanced over his shoulder at his prisoner and was glad he was knocked out. "Dick," Tim said in a less cheerful greeting and took off his mask.

"What are you doing there, I thought you had a mission," Dick said.

Tim shrugged and said,"Bart finished it before anyone could advanced, besides Gotham was having some problems so I decided to come back."

"Is that why you have a guy tied up and beaten up in the cave?" Dick asked knowing something was off.

"So where's Barbara?" Tim asked switching the topic.

"She went to have a girl's evening...Don't try to change the topic, why do you have a prisoner, Timmy?" Dick asked more demanding this time.

"Like I said, Gotham is having some problems and things got complicated," Tim said bluntly trying not to give things away.

Dick frowned sensing something was off and asked,"Where's Damian, Tim, and how's Liza?"

"I'm handling it," Tim said and reached for the button that would end their chat.

"Don't you there sign off on me, Baby Bird, and tell me what happened-," Dick started and Tim ended the call.

He then called Conner and he got on the screen quickly,"Robin and Atlas have been kidnapped, I have a prisoner in the cave, can you come and pick him up, Kon?"

"I'll get him, but whatever you're planning be careful," Conner said and Tim smirked at his best friend.

"Never," he said and put his mask on and logged out he then went back to finding out where the jet was going and saw it was making a pit stop in California for the day and would leave later. With that he then went upstairs and got his wallet and the credit card Bruce left him for emergencies and his allowance. He wasn't going to pack anything, but his costume which he had stuffed in a backpack. Tim changed into some warmer clothes and a beanie, he then called a cab to come pick him up then made a call to the Wayne's Pilot.

He sat by the window watching the mini blizzard that was going on outside and wondered how the Wayne's private jet was going to get him to California in time. After a while of waiting the taxi came and he walked out into the blinding snow and in the dark and got in before giving him directions to the private air field.

* * *

 **Damian:**

When Damian woke up it was light outside and he was in a hotel room on a bed with Atlas beside him. Atlas was out cold and had a arm around him, he had seen her do this with the twins, Barbara do it with Mar'i, and Selina do it with Helena. So he had known to identify it as a mother's instinct sort of thing, though Atlas didn't have any kids, but she did watch his niece and nephew twenty-four seven.

He then blinked the sleep out of his eyes and moved Atlas' arm off of him carefully not to wake her up. Damian then sat up and looked around, he felt weak due to the amount of times he had been drugged in the past two days. He was about to attempt to get up when the door came open and Slade walked in with two plates of a three course breakfast, made up of eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

Damian glared at him and Slade put the plates on the nightstand and said,"Wake the girl, Boy, and eat up. You two will be here until tomorrow and I can't have you two week from lack of food, otherwise the drugs in your systems won't be so nice on your bodies," and he crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you take just take me and leave Atlas?" Damian demanded with his arms still crossed.

"You're my leverage against the League and your family, and she's my leverage to keep you in check," Slade said bluntly and Damian glared.

"I'll be leaving you two now and will see you in two days. Do not try anything, Boy, I have guards everywhere and they can easily restrain you in your current state," Slade said and left the room.

Damian then got to his feet and stumbled to the door and opened it and saw two huge guys about the size of Bane. So he opened the door and went Atlas' bedside and woke her up and she immediately covered her eyes as the sun hit her. "Tobright," she slurred and Damian got up and shut the curtains since the light wasn't going to help her concussion.

"You need to eat, Atlas," Damian said and helped her sit up and then practically ended up feeding her. He hated it, he wasn't mad at her for being helpless in her current state, but for the man who had done it to her. Damian was getting frustrated and was starting to hope that Drake would hurry up and find them, he was also frustrated that Atlas was refusing to eat the last of her food.

"Come on, Atlas, eat your eggs, you need the protein to help your muscles and the energy to heal," Damian said and Atlas just laid down and groaned before turning away. He sighed and put the plate down and went on to eat his pancakes, he wasn't going to touch the bacon or eggs though since he was a vegetarian. Damian was also thinking of a way for them to escape, he could easily do so by himself, but Atlas was the only thing keeping him from disappearing into the vents.

After finishing his pancakes he set the plate down and smirked, having come up with a plan. It was a extremely risky plan, and they was a 95% chance they would die, but it was to perfect of a plan to pass up since it didn't evolve taking on two Bane size guys, Slade, and his other goons.

 **To be continued:**

 **Well, chapter three is here and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing, and please continue to do so. The next chapter is going to be a little crazy and you'll get to see Damian's crazy plan and Tim struggle to find him while trying to keep Dick from ditching his Honeymoon. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	4. Day 4:Actions

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 13th:**

 **Damian:**

The next morning Damian was not happy when he woke up in the private jet. He was on the bed next to Atlas, so he got up and walked out of the room and found it was just him and Atlas in the jet besides the pilot. Slade had apparently had taken another plane to where ever they were being taken. Damian walked over to a window and looked out and saw they were over the ocean and he smirked.

With that he looked around for any kind of emergency stuff, since it was required for a plane or jet to have it. He smirked when he came across one of those life boats where you pull the string and it inflates immediately. Damian then grabbed it and set it beside the emergency door and then went back to the bedroom and woke Atlas.

"Get up, Atlas, we're getting out of here," Damian stated and Atlas sat up and looked confused. After she processed it she got to her feet and looked as if she was going to fall over so Damian grabbed her and took her to where the boat was.

"What'sthe...Plan?" Atlas asked trying to space out her words so they weren't so slurred.

"If we're going to escape, we need to do it now...I'm going to take the plane over," Damian said bluntly and Atlas blinked and processed what he said before nodded.

"Then...Why...these?" Atlas asked gesturing to the life jackets and boat.

"We may crash," Damian said bluntly and she went as pale as snow. She looked as if she was going to have a panic attack and Damian wondered if she was afraid of heights. He then left to scavenge around and found two life jackets and he put on one. Atlas did the same and stood up and got in the nearest seat holding onto the inflatable boat. Damian took a deep breath and went to go take out the pilot and take over the plane.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim got to California finally after waiting for his pilot to be able to fly because of the mini blizzard that was in New Jersey, Gotham. He got off the private jet and thought about the conversation he had had with his brothers. Jason had gotten pissed with him and snapped, but surprisingly apologized in a voice message. Dick as probably worried sick and was most likely going to tell Barbara what happened. Which meant Jason, Dick, and Barbara were going to come after him and demand answers.

He didn't want that for three reasons: one he didn't want to ruin Dick's and Barbara's honeymoon, two he didn't want Jason to lose time with his kids, and three he wanted to prove that he could do something without help. Tim had noticed lately that people were treating him like a glass doll, not his family with the exception of Jason, but his friends and the other leaguers. He guess it was because of Stephanie and Conner dying, and sure he managed to reclone Conner, but he wasn't about to do that to Stephanie.

Tim knew his family was oblivious to his suffering, except again Jason, and if they noticed they said nothing. Bruce never put Stephanie's costume in a glass case like he did for Jason. Dick acted as if everything was alright and kept up the optimism and avoided talking about Steph. Cassandra was grieving herself and had been in and out of Gotham since. Damian let up on his nit picking, but continued to do so for who knows why. Helena didn't talk about dead people she pressed on, sort of like her father, his adoptive father.

Jason, though, stopped tormenting him all together, stopped calling him replacement, told him to stick around. He took him in and treated him like an actual brother, and gave him a pep talk when he needed it. Then there was Liza, she saw through his act and started doing little things his family never did, well except Dick, but he hardly hung out with him anymore. Liza would come up behind him and catch him off guard with a hug and would tell him to try and smile at least once a day or when someone does right by him or others. She would also make him join her and Jason during movie nights and challenged him games even though she lost every time. Liza would also ruffle his hair and tell him that life was hard and that she knew you couldn't get over something, but had to take things one step at a time thinking one day it wont hurt as much and he could live again.

Tim sighed as he found a fourth reason to be doing this, for Liza and for Jason since he noticed how his brother stared at the sunflower blonde when she wasn't looking. He found it humorous to watch Jason sit there trying to figure out how to get the girl he was afraid to like in fear that she would get hurt. Tim remembered how he had woken Jason up one day just to tease him about his crush on her.

He smirked at the memory and shook his head, he had work to do and a little demon brother and a friend to find; not to mention pay back a favor to Jason and keep Dick and Barbara from ruining their honeymoon.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian plan had gone smoothly, the only difficulty he had had was getting into the cockpit. Though with his training it only took him about fifteen minutes to figure out how. After that he successfully apprehended the pilot and was surprised there was one, after that he checked the coordinates and reset them and left the plane on autopilot. He then dragged the now tied up pilot into the hall way and frowned once he saw the pilot looked amused.

With that he took off the gag and asked,"What are you amused about?" and the pilot just grinned.

"The jet was rigged so that if it would be put on autopilot the engines would die...Deathstroke warned you not to try anything, now we're all going to die," the man said and laughed and Damian glared.

He then untied the pilot and said,"Try and save this plane," and the pilot didn't hesitate to run back to the cockpit to try and save his own skin. Damian then ran to the kitchen and got a trash bag and through every bottle of water from the fridge in there, which totals twenty and everything there was to eat in there as well. He then scavenged around and found another life jacket and put it in the bag and tied a knot in it so nothing would fall out then tied it to a strap on his life jacket.

Just as he did that the engines gave out and they started to nose dive towards the oceans and Damian start tumbling forward. He was sure that it was how he was going to die when Atlas caught him and pulled him into a seat as the plane leveled some. She buckled him into the seat next to her and the air bags dropped so she forced one over his face then put one over hers. The plane then nose dived again and then it crashed and his vision went black. Once he got his sight back Atlas was out of her seat and was tugging on his belt and he realized it was stuck.

Damian took a deep breath to keep from panicking and grabbed the buckle and Atlas got up and stumbled around until she found a butter knife and she came back and used it as a wedge. He then pulled the buckle while she pulled down and the belt popped up and he climbed out and grabbed Atlas and got to the emergency door and opened it and water started coming in rapidly. Damian knew they would drown if they didn't get out just then so he shoved Atlas out and he realized he forgot the boat. So he had to swim to the back to where it floated to and grabbed it and by time he got to the door the plane was almost full of water. With that he used all his might and swam underwater with his life jacket on out the door.

The next thing he knew he was shot to the surface and he gasped for air when he came to the surface and looked around trying to find Atlas. He was about to panic and think the ocean swept her away when someone grabbed him from behind and he saw Atlas. She had a dazed look, but she looked at him and offered one of those Cheshire grins she had, the one that got on his nerves because it reminded him of Irey West's grin and she was annoying just like her dad. Right now though he was just glad to see her, even though he wouldn't admit it.

Damian then remembered the boat and turned away from Atlas and pulled the string and the boat inflated. They then heaved themselves onto the life raft and he put the bag of supplies he gathered in the middle of him. If they played things right they would have enough supplies to survive a few weeks on the ocean, and by then hope that a boat comes to get them or at least find a island.

"Pilot?" Atlas asked her voice still slurred.

"He would of drowned by time we got me out of the seat belt, if he hadn't been killed by the impact of the nose dive we took which is the most likely case," Damian said and Atlas got a solemn look. She was doing better today, but she wouldn't be properly functioning for a while, probably will be back to normal with a month at least, three months at most.

"Why?" Atlas asked and Damian looked at her with his brows furrowed.

"Why, what?" Damian asked with a frown already knowing what she was going to ask.

"Why...Did...He..Takeus?" Atlas said straining to space out her words and not slur them.

Damian's frown deepened and he looked away from her and said,"Get some rest, Atlas, you're going to need it, after all the ocean is the world's largest and harshest desert."

 **To be continued:**

 **Here's another chapter, I hope you liked it. Also if you think this is bad, wait and see what all I have up my sleep, and trust me this is nothing compared to what's to come. Anyway Nightwingsass, I will say you make a very good point and Liza will start coming around to her senses and will surprise everyone with her future actions. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting, and please continue to do so. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	5. Day 5:Misfortune

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 14th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian woke up the first thing he saw was a bird flying over them. He then shot up and looked around and saw they were washing up on an island. Damian then looked at Atlas who was sleeping and he woke her up. Atlas sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw what he was seeing and her eyes widened.

"Land," she said with a grin and once they got close enough they both jumped into the water and pulled the boat onto the island. Atlas was still stumbling a little as she walked, but she was doing incredibly better. Damian then pulled had her help drag the boat to a tree and prop it against it instantly making a shelter. Once they turned the boat over the bag fell out onto the ground, but they didn't care at the moment.

Damian then looked over his shoulder and saw Atlas was sitting in the sand watching the ocean. He looked at her for a moment before walking over to her and sat beside her. Atlas stared at the ocean and asked,"How?"

"How what?" Damian asked bluntly.

"Didyou...Do...What...youdid...on...theplane?" Atlas asked her voice slurring a little.

"Quick thinking, Atlas, if you didn't have a concussion you could of done it with your head injured you managed to get me out of my seat," Damian said with a serious look on his face.

"You're..thirteen," Atlas stated and Damian frowned, he couldn't exactly tell Atlas he was raised by an organization of assassins and was the son of Batman who taught him more resources in survival and was now Robin.

"Go sit in the shade, you don't need dehydration on top of a concussion," Damian ordered and Atlas did as she was told, but he could tell she wasn't done with him.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim hadn't found them in California, but instead found out he missed their flight by a hour. He regrettably had spent the whole night there, only to figure that out. Tim was now back on the Waynes' Private Jet heading towards Australia since that's where the plane he was after was heading. He sighed as he sat in one of the many seats and watched the news having nothing better to do.

Tim knew he should probably call Dick and tell him what's up since he was already in Australia. He was about to call him and tell him the truth when the news brought breaking news about the plane he was after having crashed near South Africa.

"Yesterday a Private Jet crashed into the ocean near the coast of South Africa. From what the investigators have no clue what caused the wreck and are looking for any survivors, but as of now they don't think there were any. They also have yet to find out who was on the jet at the time, but they are still looking," the Reporter said and it showed the area of the ocean where the plane crashed.

Tim closed his eyes since he was freaking out and recomposed himself. "Damn it, Damian...You better be alive and have gotten Liza out too," Tim said and hit the table out of frustration. Him and Damian may not have gotten along, but they were brothers whether they like it or not, and brothers protect each other.

He then stood up and walked to the cockpit and knocked on the door and there was shuffling before the pilot opened the door after setting the plane of autopilot. "Yes sir?" the pilot asked curiously.

"Change of plans, take us to South Africa, I'll get my passport stamped there so don't worry," Tim said and Pilot nodded and shut the door and went back to fly the plane. Tim then went back to his seat and watched the news hoping to get a update on the matter, completely forgetting to call Dick.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian hated their luck and Atlas was too, they had decided to explore the area for fresh water since they had no clue how long they would be there. After a while they decided to come back only to find a wild boar eating there food. Damian's frown grew, he usually was against killing animals, but this beast ate their food supply. Atlas stared at the boar and then at their food and looked as if she wanted to beat her head against something for not putting the food out reach.

He glared and grabbed rock from the sand and threw it and hit the boar and it squealed and ran away. "That was our food!" Damian yelled in frustration and pure anger and was about to chase after the boar when a hand went to his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Atlas looking at him with a gentle expression and shook her head. Damian huffed and stomped off to the food to scavenge what ever was left.

* * *

When night fall came, Damian and Atlas were sitting around a fire both drinking a bottle of water. Neither one of them talked and Atlas was looking like she was going to be sick. Damian watched her, she was shivering even though there was a fire, and wondered if she was catching a cold. He wouldn't be surprised, since she was vulnerable at the moment.

Damian sighed and said,"Go to sleep, Atlas, you're not well," and Atlas just shook her head, but after a while she gave in and lied down and fell asleep. He then thought about how they were going to get out the situation. Damian knew Tim was looking for him, but also Slade was looking for them. He had no choice, but to home Tim found them first. After all Tim was always known as the most intelligent Robin of them all, so he had faith in him, though he would die before he ever admitted it.

While he was thanking he was focusing on the fire, and eventually exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim had reached South Africa at night, and the plane was flying towards the airport, when everything went wrong. What went wrong was something shot the left wing of his aircraft and before he could react the plane was going down towards a treed area. The rest happened in a blur, the plane crashed and he hit his head against something.

He black out upon impact and once he came to, he was on the ground outside the plane. Tim coughed and groaned and looked to his side and saw the plane about ten yards from the plane. He frowned, and saw the plane was on fire and it was in many pieces. Tim didn't remembered getting tossed from the plane at all. He then tried to roll over to his side, but felt pressure against his gut and he looked up saw a piece of shrapnel impeded in his side.

Tim looked at the plane again, he could smell gas and he didn't want to be even ten yards from it when it blew up and get hit with more shrapnel. With that Tim looked at the shrapnel and tried to move with it in him, since it was a bad idea to pull it out. Unfortunately the shrapnel was stuck in the ground, which left him with no choice to pull it out and deal with maybe bleeding to death; since it was that or take the risk of being to close to a exploding plane.

Tim then took a deep breath and grabbed the thin piece of metal and slowly started to pull it out. It took everything in him and what he was taught about ignoring pain, not to pass out or give up from it. Once he pulled the shrapnel out he sat up holding his wounds, and saw his new predicament. His new problem was that his leg was broken and the bone was sticking out to prove it.

He stared at his leg and part of him wanted to cry, but the Bat part of him kept him from doing so. Just then there was movement and he froze and looked around hoping it was friendly and human, and not deadly and animal. That's when a man stepped out of the woods, who he couldn't see so well. The man walked towards him and once beside him he knelt down and pushed him down in a lay position.

"You are not having very good luck, Boy," the man said and pushed his knee into his wounds.

Tim screamed in pain and gasped out,"Slade?" having recognized his voice and he coughed up some blood as Slade took his knee off of him.

Slade then smirked and pulled out a syringe and said,"I prefer Deathstroke, Boy, or should I say Red Robin."

Tim's looked at him confused and asked,"How?" and coughed up some more blood and then saw the syringe. With that he sat up quickly to try to get away, with one sentence and one action Slade made him forget his training and he was starting to panic.

Slade put his free hand on Tim's chest and shoved back into the ground with enough to stun him. "Hold still, boy, or you'll hurt yourself even more then you are," Slade said while Tim lied there dazed and he grabbed Tim's arm and pulled the sleeve up and pulled the cap off the syringe, before putting it in his arm and injecting the sedative.

Tim looked around still completely dazed panicking until he felt his body grow relaxed. The next thing he noticed was his pain was dulling and that he was growing tired. His thoughts then started to getting foggy and he thought faintly it was being caused by blood lose, then he remembered the syringe and concluded it was a sedative. Tim turned his head and stared up at Slade who was standing over him and heard more movement. His vision then started to blur and his other senses dulled, until finally sleep took him.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing, and please continue to do so. That's really I have all to say this time around, so good morning and kudos to you all.**


	6. Day 6:Reasons

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 15th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim woke in a room, hooked up to a Blood Bag and had no shirt; he was poorly bandaged up and had no stitches which was bad. He looked around as his sight adjusted and quickly concluded he was not in a hospital room. Tim tried to move, but he couldn't due to the fact his body felt like lead. Just then Slade was walked into the room and said,"Good you're awake."

"As you have probably figured out, I was the one who took your brother and his sitter. That, Boy, is a pain. They have gone missing, but I'm sure they're not dead. In fact I'm using you as bait and every criminal that has a boat are looking for them, and will obtain them for a large amount of money," Slade said and Tim glared at him from where he lay, he couldn't do anything, but that after all.

Slide looked at him amused, before leaving Tim alone again to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian hated mobsters, he hated mobsters with machine guns the most, but now he hated mobsters with boats, that knew his name, and had machine guns. When he had woken up that morning he had found a barrel of a gun to his face and saw Atlas was tied up by her wrist and was kicking at some guy who kept trying to touch her. It had ended badly for all of them. What went wrong for the mobsters was that the guy messing with Atlas got bit, and Atlas hadn't held back she because she had drawn blood. This led what was bad for them, they were dragged to the ship and thrown into a supply closet in the cargo hold of the ship, which they were now.

"I hate mobsters," Damian muttered.

"I think the correct term is Pirates," Atlas said not slurring at all.

"You're not slurring anymore, is your head any better?" Damian asked.

"Not really I'm still off balance, I can barely recall what happened the first that I got to manor, and I got a killer head ache. Other that I think clearly and talk normally," Atlas said calmly.

"You shouldn't have to hard of the time, since all you have to do is think about your normal everyday stupidity," Damian said and Atlas glared at him and looked around a storage closet.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked with a scowl as he watched her pull out some chemicals and smirked. She then climbed the shelf in a manor that made Damian think of a cat or maybe even something Selina or Helena would do. Atlas kept herself up on the shelf with balance without using her hands, while she dug around until she found something and hopped down.

Damian then saw what she had found, and it was a tool box. Atlas then studied the door and pulled out a screw driver and a hammer and walked over to the hinge part of the door. She then positioned the screw driver angled up, right under, the pin of the lowest hinge. "Damian, see that bleach. Put it in the bucket, and when the time comes put the other chemicals around the bleach bottle. It'll make a toxic fume and will buy us time if we are to escape," Atlas said and started hitting the butt of the screw driver which was knocking the pin out of socket.

"Wouldn't it poison us too?" Damian asked.

"Cleaning mask are to the left and use gloves, only do the chemicals if you have too," Atlas said and now working on the middle hinge. She then grabbed the bucket from him a used it as a stool to work on the top hinge. Once it's pin was out, Atlas pressed on the hinge sit of the door and it slanted to the side and she pulled on the other side of the door and it came out of place. That's when Atlas dropped it and it fell to the ground with a large clatter and she cringed.

She then looked at Damian with an guilty smile and said,"Oops...I guess being discrete is out the door...Um, no pun attended," and Damian sighed and walked out of the closet and grabbed her wrist.

"We need to go, Atlas, there is no way they didn't hear you drop the door," Damian said bluntly as he blindly led her through the winding isles of the cargo of the ship they were on. It wasn't long before people could be heard running and speaking a language he didn't understand. With that he pulled Atlas around corner only to get a barrel of a gun to his face. He then heard a click and glanced and saw a gun to the back of Atlas' head.

She then slowly raised her hands in surrender and said,"So much for escaping."

"Shut up," Damian muttered.

* * *

After being caught they were tied up and bound to a support beam in the cargo hold. They were currently watching the men having there break which consist of a form of fight club, maybe boxing, and betting on the winner. Damian glared at them when they cut glances at them, probably more at Atlas then him. He was starting to hate Liza's looks because a lot of scumbags what to do horrible things to her.

Damian was starting to see their ordeal as another patrol, another mission. He was the hero and Atlas was just another civilian to save, but she was an important civilian, because she was Todd's friend. The last thing he wanted was Todd hunting him getting Atlas hurt, it would no do good for his reputation. Anyway he had figured out pretty easily that these men were saying the winner gets his babysitter, and they were dead wrong if they thought they could take something that was his.

He then watched to men take their shirts off and then wrapped their fist with linen wraps until they were thick and padded, like boxing gloves. Atlas watched as the men started fighting and seemed entertained, which threw him off until he remembered Todd and Drake talking about how Atlas liked boxing. Damian huffed and watched as the bigger man in the fight was took down his opponent. The man then turned towards them,while unwrapping his fist, and smirked and looked at the guard by them and nodded his head. Damian was about to say for them not to take Atlas when they started unbinding him instead.

That's when realization hit him, they hadn't been looking at Atlas, but him. This made his blood boil at the possibility how sick these mob-no pirates were. Atlas seemed to be on the same page and lunged at the person unbinding him and snapped,"Don't you TOUCH HIM!" she looked close to killing anyone who laid figure on him. The guard just laughed and continued unbinding him, when Atlas resituated herself and managed to kick the guy in the face without barely missing Damian.

One of the pirates then came up and slapped her across the face and Atlas' head snapped to the side. The pirate then grabbed her by the jaw and made her look at him and Atlas growled,"Don't touch him and don't touch me." The man just stared at her and didn't take his hand away from her face, so with that Atlas bit down on his hand hard.

Damian and the guard who had been untying him stared as Atlas kept biting down harder as the man scream in pain trying to reclaim his hand. He knew it had the hurt since she was biting him in the area between in thumb and index finger. Atlas only let got when there was a gun to her head, by then the damage had been done and the pirate was balling and his hand was bleeding badly. Frankly his hand looked like a zombie attack, had happened.

Atlas didn't looked fazed as the gun was jabbed into her head, she just kept glaring at the man she had bit. The man with the gun jabbed her again and spoke in another said something in her head. Atlas looked at him and spit some blood on the ground then said,"I don't speak what ever you are saying, and I do not understand you."

The man then pulled the hammer back on the gun and looked as if he was going to pull the trigger, when a man interrupted and asked,"What's going here?" he had a thick African accent. The man with the gun lowered his weapon and answered him and the other responded. With that the guard and the men stepped aside.

"Now tell me what's going on, kid," the man asked looking at Damian and stepped towards him and stretched his hand ready to grab his hair.

" . !" Atlas snapped at him and the man she had bit spoke to their English understanding leader.

The leader looked at Atlas and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head up to look at him and said,"From what my man tells me he won the boy fair and square. Then when he went to reclaim his prize you retaliated with violence."

Atlas glared at him with determination and said,"I was protecting what's mine and I wont let people steal from me. Thieves lose their hands if they touch what is mine, just like they do in Aladdin."

The man just laughed and asked,"We steal stuff all the time, Minx, but tell me what would you do to keep your property?" Damian frowned not liking the fact Atlas and this man were treating him like someone's priceless antique or family pet.

Atlas glanced at Damian and said,"I'll fight and win for his freedom from the man I bit."

"Atlas, you fool. Do not fight, you're injured," Damian said knowing if he could get out of the bonds and taken by the guy he could fight and escape.

"Shut up, Damian, and let me protect you for once," Atlas snapped and Damian stared at her.

"You'll fight...Very well, you will have to fight my man you injured," the leader said and Atlas nodded. With that they unbound Atlas and pulled her to her feet and gave her some linen wraps and she wrapped her fist with them easily. The man she bit did the same with his linen, and once he was done, him and Atlas faced each other stood five feet from each other watching each other.

The man came at Atlas first and ran at her with his arm out and was going to slam into her head. Atlas stood her ground and side stepped out of his arms way, but in front of body and threw one jab and hit the guy in the throat. The man stumbled backwards and grabbed his throat as he coughed and Atlas kicked him where no man should be hit and he went down. Everyone looked at her and the leader said,"That isn't fighting, that isn't even a fighting style."

"Yes it is...It's called the Art of Crime Alley, better known as the worlds best Street Fighting. Now, don't be a bitch and grant Damian freedom," Atlas said and the leader's face went red.

The leader then said something and some men grabbed Atlas while one unbound Damian and that was an mistake. With that Damian kicked the one who untied him in the face and jumped over him using the crate by him as a lift. He turned mid air and dropped kicked the same man between then shoulders and he crashed into another guy. Atlas took her chance and stomped on one guy's foot and elbowed the other in the face.

Damian saw one guy get his gun so he picked up a gun from one the guys he already took out and threw it hitting the guy in the head. He then recalled how many there were, about twenty and they had only gotten six. Damian heard movement and jumped out the way and grabbed the man who had tried to charge him and threw him into a crate. The crate broke and Damian saw what was inside and felt like maybe smiling for once. He then dove towards the crate and pulled a katana from it and unsheathed the sword. After that him and Atlas had no problem taking down the rest, including their leader.

Him and Atlas then looked around and found enough rope to tie the men up. Once they were done Damian grabbed Atlas and pulled her up to the deck and they locked the cargo hold. After that they found the kitchen and got some food and started eating quietly, neither daring to say a thing. Finally after they were done eating Damian looked at Atlas and asked,"Where did you learn to do all that?"

"You expect me to tell you how I knew that when you dodge my question of how you know all you do?" Atlas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Damian glared and thought of a way of how to get Atlas to spill. He then thought about Grayson and how childish he was and he got an idea. "I'll tell if you tell, first," Damian said calmly and Atlas looked at him with disbelief.

"You promise?" Atlas asked unsure.

Damian sighed and held out his pinky with one hand and crossed his fingers behind his back with his other hand and said,"I pinky swear, Atlas," and she grinned.

"Deal," Atlas said and they pinky swore.

"I learned how to do that stuff because I grew up in Crime Alley, Damian. When you live there on you're own you are taught by watching older people how to steal. I use to be a thief, but I never stole anything major I swear I only stole food and water. I, uh, got caught when I was twelve, I didn't go Juvie, thank god, but I got set straight. Anyway that's where I learned the door thing and how to pick locks, climb stuff you know stuff like cat burglar. As for fighting, my Daddy was a boxer he taught me some when I was younger and after that I went to his old gym his buddies ran and they taught me the rest after he died. As for street fighting, that just is something you pick up surviving on the streets. Now for the science, I learned that in College since that's what I want to be a scientist. Now your turn kid, spill," Atlas said.

"Sorry, Atlas, but I'm not telling you anything," Damian said bluntly satisfied with her answer and Atlas looked ready to strangle him.

"You pinky swore," Atlas whined and Damian sighed.

"I crossed my fingers," Damian said bluntly.

Atlas then stood up and said,"Whatever, let's go make sure there's no one else above the cargo hold," and Damian nodded. After that they searched the every corner of the ship and found out that the ship's motor was off and the leader had been their captain. They they looked at all the rooms in the ship until they found they the captain's headquarters. With that they decided to sleep in that room, not wanting to separate since they might of over looked someone.

With that Damian and Atlas climbed into the bed and fell asleep for the night after locking the door to the room.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick had seen the news about Tim and was devastated. He had also gotten off the phone with Jason, who blamed him for the mess, and said he was coming to assist in finding Damian, Tim, and Liza. Dick sighed and buried his face into his hands and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his newly wedded beautiful wife, Barbara Grayson nee Gordon. "We'll find them, Dick," Barbara said softly and hugged him and he laid his head on top of hers.

"I know, it's just a lot," Dick said hoping that the plane they were currently on would go faster and get to South Africa already.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter, which is extra long this time, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting and please continue to do so. Also as you have read Jason is coming into the story, which means Unexpected Change wont be updated until Christmas Eve or Christmas day is everything goes to plan. Anyway good night and kudos to you all.**


	7. Day 7:Secrets

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 16th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian and Atlas had woken up completely fine the next day. They ate breakfast, checked on their prisoners, and then went to the Captain's area to face their new problem. Their problem was that neither one of them knew how to stir a cargo ship, so they were doing the only "logical" thing about it, arguing.

"Atlas, figure out how to work this thing," Damian demanded.

"Yes, sir, I'll get right on that," Atlas said sarcastically.

Damian glared at her and said,"Was that attitude, Atlas, the last time I checked you were my babysitter meaning you have to serve me."

"Oh, I see you're attitude comes right back once I can actually comprehend your words. By the way I'm am not you maid, I mean slave, I'm your babysitter and I out rank you, Young Prince of Gotham," Atlas shot back.

Damian's glared and said,"Figure it out, Atlas."

"I'm going to college to be a Scientist not a Ship Pilot, or sailor, or what ever the hell it is called," Atlas said throwing her hands into the air.

She then paused for a movement and looked at him and asked,"How about you? Why don't you drive this thing. I mean you are all high and mighty and skilled, after all, Mr. Doom and Gloom!"

"This is not in my skill set, Atlas, and if you call me that again I will hurt you," Damian snapped, Atlas was getting on his nerves.

"What? Doom and Gloom?" Atlas asked then smirked once she got a rise from him. She then started to taunt him with the annoying nickname, and he was reaching his breaking point.

"Stop it!" Damian growled.

Atlas faced him with a dead serious look and crossed her arms and said,"Doom and Gloom," and smirked. That when Damian lunged at her and tackled her and she landed on the control board and the boat lurched forward with a start. Both stopped what they were doing, surprised that the boat was moving again.

Damian then got off Atlas who also got up and had a satisfied look on his face and said,"-Tt-, it seems even in your almost constant stupidity, Atlas, you can be useful," and walked out the door.

Atlas rubbed her back in pain as she stood there from being tackled and glared after him and said,"I don't know if that was an insult or an complement," and walked after him.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Hey, Jason, it's Dick," Dick said from over the phone._

 _"What took you so damn long to call after hearing about Tim's wreck," Jason said irritated._

 _"It took me a while to stop panicking," Dick said quietly._

 _"You raised by Batman, Dick, you're trained not to panic. Besides you shouldn't be panicking you should be focused on finding Tim," Jason snapped over the phone._

 _Dick was silent for a moment then asked,"Where are you?"_

 _"On a flight to South Africa like you should be on," Jason said still angry._

 _"Jason?...," Dick asked and sort of trailed off._

 _"What?" Jason asked and Dick knew he was still angry and that his anger was from worrying about Tim._

 _"I just can't wrap my head around as to why Tim would run off and do something so reckless and stupid, without telling anyone what was up," Dick said._

 _Jason chuckled and scoffed before saying,"Of course you don't."_

 _"What is that suppose to mean?...What do you know what I don't know, Jason?" Dick asked._

 _"That's your problem, Dickhead, none of you bats know what his problems are," Jason said annoyed._

 _"Tim's problems?...What do you mean Tim has problems and if you don't recall, Jason, you're a bat too," Dick said getting frustrated._

 _"I may spend the holidays with you guys since Alfred insists on including the Twins and I may have a bat symbol on my suit, but I'm no bat. I kill, I break the rules, and I'm not blind to something that has a clear light shined on it. You see that's the problem with bats, they can see perfectly in the dark and use sonar, but in the light their pretty blind," Jason said seeming to be calm,but Dick knew he wasn't._

 _"Then shed some light on as to why Tim would do this!" Dick practically demanded._

 _"It's simple, Dickhead, to prove himself," Jason said bluntly._

 _"Why would he do that, he knows he has nothing to prove," Dick said completely confused._

 _"Figure it out yourself...Also one more thing, I expect to see you and Barbara when I arrive in South Africa," Jason said and hung up._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

 **Jason:**

Jason was already in South Africa and was riding with a police officer to the plane seen for a search and rescue party for Tim. It had been easy to get into after telling police he had flown from Gotham upon hearing about his brother's wreck and disappearance. He was currently alone seeing her Rose had left him as soon as he had landed and gotten off the plane.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"What do you mean, you're not coming, you said you would help!" Jason said looking at Rose after he had gotten off the plane. She was standing on the stair case smirking at him after telling him she was going back to the Titans._

 _"Oh, I never said that. I said my father is involved with a plan to undertake the Justice League and that it may have something to do with your brothers. I never actually said I was going after him nor did I say I would help you. Also all you said was that you needed a ride and I said fine, so I gave you a ride and now I'm leaving," Rose said bluntly._

 _"Then why ask for the Demon and after I told you he was MIA I would do just as well?" Jason asked._

 _"Oh, I was calling to ask him to go find Red Robin and well you were already on it, so now if you will excuse me I have to get back to the Titans and find whoever my father is working for. Also I trust you Bat boys will be able handle my father fairly well all together," Rose said and walked back into the plane and had then shut the door._

 _Jason sighed and went to go get a cab to go to the nearest hotel and then the nearest police station._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Once there Jason spotted Dick was already there, so he got out of the car and walked over to his older brother. Dick glanced at him, clearly not wanting to talk about their conversation from the night before, at the moment; though something in eyes said there would be a conversation about it later.

Jason sighed and looked at him and said,"We'll come back later tonight to get better clues, but for now let's see what we can get."

"Fine, but we will talk about yesterday, later as well," Dick said staring at the wreckage.

"Fine, let's get this search on," Jason said and the search party started.

* * *

 **Dick:**

After searching for a while Dick he managed to convince Jason to come back to his hotel room, after stopping by Jason's place. Jason was currently sitting on the couch with Barbara's laptop skyping with Selina so he could see his children. Dick was looking over his shoulder and waiting patiently to see Mar'i. Barbara was watching them intently while she thought the situation through.

When they were done talking to their kids Jason gave the laptop to Barbara and said,"It's nighttime we should get back to the wreckage and see what we can really find."

Dick looked at Jason and frowned and said,"Jason, we need to talk about Tim."

"No we don't, we need to find him not talk about him," Jason snapped.

"I need to know why he would do this," Dick said and Jason glared and was about to snap.

"Guys," Barbara snapped and they looked at her.

Jason took a deep breath and calmed himself and said,"Look, lets find the kid and you can ask him yourself," and Dick sighed in defeat.

Barbara looked at them and asked,"Do you have everything you'll need?"

"Yeah, Babs, I'm just glad we subconsciously pack our gear every time we go somewhere," Dick said, him and Jason were in their gear.

"Alright, I'll be tapping into your com, Jason, so if you need anything I'll be able to contact Dick and vice versa," Barbara said.

"Fine, do you hear that, Alfred, Babs, will be in on our conversations," Jason said after putting his helmet on.

"Splendid, Sir," Alfred said over their com link.

"Hey, Al. Anyway let's go," Dick said and they left.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian was on the deck of the ship, it was dark and every star in the sky could be seen. He had just came from the cargo area of the ship and had given their prisoners water. Damian had then went through their cargo and saw they had been smuggling weapons and drugs. In the process he had found to bo staves and another katana, so he brought them to the deck.

Atlas walked onto the deck and spotted him, she must have been looking for him since he noticed her relief upon finding him. She walked over to him and he stood up from where he sat and tossed one of the bo staves to her. "What is this for?" she asked.

"You're weak and nearly defenseless. Sure you can fight hand to hand, but that wont always be enough in combat. So I might as well do Drake and Todd a favor and teach you something useful," Damian said bluntly and grabbed the other bo staff.

He then took a stance and Atlas copied him and he struck at her with the staff and she managed to block him once, before he swept her off her feet. "Pathetic, you can only block me once. You're weak, Atlas, getting beat by a child," Damian said as she got to her feet. He then went at her again and she tried to defend herself, but he got her every time. They continued on like this for a long while, until they both needed a break.

"You know, I'm not as dumb as everyone think I am...I notice things and I figure them out...And what I notice about you Damian, is that you are an actor, you are brave, you have an superior complex, but also an hero complex. Then there's what I know, you are skilled, your family is rich, and you fight and know things that a normal kid your age wouldn't know or know how to do," Atlas said.

Damian frowned and asked,"Where are you going with this, Atlas."

Atlas hesitated for a moment before stating,"You're Robin...It makes perfect since like Clark Kent is Superman and Dinah Lance, Oliver Queen's lover is Black Canary, meaning Oliver Queen is Green Arrow and Roy Harper was once Speedy and that Mia girl is now Speedy..."

"How did you know that?" Damian asked as Atlas avoided his gaze.

"I've seen news pictures of superheroes and well I went to Dick and Barbara's wedding and Clark Kent and Dinah Lance were there...And well Black Canary and Superman don't where mask or change their hair color...The only difference between Clark Kent and Superman is glasses...Then you know as I stated Dinah and Black Canary have the same hair color and she does wear a mask, and I saw Dinah kiss Oliver Queen and Black Canary kiss Green Arrow...Oliver and the Arrow have the same goatee and blonde hair...The rest was a wild guess," Atlas said still avoiding his gaze.

"And me being Robin?" Damian asked.

"The way you fight and the katana gave it away, that living in Gotham. Now that I think about it makes perfect since, Batman has all those expensive looking gadgets it would make since that the only Billionaire without a criminal record would be the Dark Knight...Which means Bruce is Batman...Tim is that Red Robin guy on the Teen Titans since he always out of town when that guy ends on the news, Helena is that Huntress girl since they both have brown hair, Cass is that Black Bat character, Dick is Nightwing, and Selina is Catwoman since she calls us all Kitten," Atlas said.

"I guess your not as dumb as I thought, Atlas, maybe you should be a detective instead of an scientist," Damian commented.

"What about Jason?...," Atlas asked and trailed off seemingly to be hurt by the fact she had to figure things out this way.

"Jason isn't with the bats, he's not a hero, Atlas, not anymore, he quit a while back. He just works on late night shifts," Damian said bending the truth, he figured Jason should tell Atlas his job and not have her find out he murders and controls drug lords.

"Find...Let's go to bed, it's late and we'll pick up my training in the morning," Atlas said standing up and Damian grabbed the weapons and got up and followed her to the Captain's room.

"Atlas, one more thing," Damian said as they locked the door and climbed onto the bed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You can't tell anyone what you found out, not even my family," Damian stated bluntly.

"I wasn't planning to and it would never even cross my mind...Consider this conversation nonexistent," Atlas said and they went to bed for the night.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, I hope you enjoyed it. I am behind schedule so expect three chapters a day and then a Christmas Special in Unexpected changer. Thank you for commenting, favoriting, and following and please continue to do so. I would say kudos and all, but I have two more chapters to right today.**


	8. Day 8:Skeletons

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 17th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian and Atlas were at it again in the morning. Damian was training Atlas again, when she stopped in mid attack and he eyes went wide. He stopped his counter attack and asked,"What is it, Atlas?"

"Land ahoy," Atlas said with a panicked look and he turned around and saw why, the cargo ship was going full speed towards a public beach. With that Damian and Atlas ran to the control room and stared at the control board.

"Atlas, stop this thing," Damian ordered.

"I don't know how!" Atlas yelled.

Damian glared at her and said,"You started this thing, now you stop it!"

"You pushed me into the control board remember and I don't read...," Atlas trailed off and studied the writing on some of the board.

"Tahil?" Atlas questioned.

"Then what are we going to do?" Damian asked.

"You know what they say! When of doubt, press every damn button!" Atlas said and started flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"This is unorthodox, Atlas," Damian said and started doing the same thing. They were almost to the beach when he hit the right button and the cargo ship came to a slow stop right at the bank of the beach.

Atlas and him both sighed in relief and Damian said,"Come on, let's go," and he grabbed her and ran down to the deck and grabbed their weapons and ran down to the Captain's room. Damian then looked at the Japanese mask the Captain collected and had them hung on the wall and grabbed the oni mask and tied it on and looked at Atlas.

He then grabbed the Kitsune mask and tossed it to her and said,"Put it on, we need to get out here without our faces being seen. Slade most likely has a bounty on us and we are to assume the police will be after us as well," and Atlas tied the mask onto her head and slung the katana over her shoulder and held the bo staff.

"Alright let's go, crashing a cargo ship on a beach will attract attention," Atlas said and they got back onto the deck and Damian led her to the side of the boat.

"Jump," he ordered and Atlas grumbled about hating heights and jumped overboard and he followed her into the water. They then swam onto the beach and ran into the city, and once far enough they hid and an alley.

Atlas panted and looked around and said,"This place is going to be hard to hide in, unlike Gotham, it's sunny here," and Damian nodded in agreement.

"What now?" Atlas asked after they caught their breath and they sat behind a dumpster out of view as they pulled their masks off.

"We make a phone call and get some new clothes," Damian said looking pointedly at Atlas.

"How do we do that, we have no money and we don't have our cell phones," Atlas said.

Damian scoffed and said,"-Tt-, that's for you to figure out. You are a thief after all, Atlas."

"I didn't tell you that so you can use it against me, Robin, but fine I'll do it on two conditions," Atlas said.

Damian glared at her annoyed that she used the title Robin and said,"Fine."

"Keep my thievery off the record and stay here, your face is known more then mine so you'll get in the way. Besides I work alone," Atlas said and left.

* * *

 **Liza:**

Liza didn't hate a lot of things, but there were a few thing, her past being one of them and being a thief was another. Right now it was necessary for survival like it had been back when she was a street rat alone on the streets of Gotham. The first thing she did when she got onto the street was take some guys hat and run off, it was sloppy, but she needed to hide her face discretely.

She then "accidentally" bumped into some guy and pick pocketed his wallet and took all his cash and credit card and threw his wallet onto the ground. She knew that was sloppy too, but she didn't plan on coming back to Africa so being wanted for thievery wasn't a matter. Liza also didn't have the time to steal gloves and be perfect and discrete about everything.

The thought of being like she was when she was younger almost made her laugh. She had been such a good thief back then Batman didn't even know about her, and she had only been caught since she turned down that Ma lady and her home and school for boys, where she was actually training them to rob banks and stuff. Liza remembered being set up by the lady and being caught stealing bread, a pack of gummy worms, and a water bottle from a guys house. It had been an eye opener, and she had gone straight and started looking for other ways to survive. She had promised herself never to steal again, but here she was and it didn't sit well with her.

Liza sighed at the memory and went to a went to a sell phone place and bought two simple pay as you go phones and went to the store and bought some new clothes and shoes. She then went to an gas station and went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her and started changing. Liza looked at herself in the mirror, her teal eyes were becoming greyish, like they did every once in a while, her sunflower blonde hair was dirty, and her pale skin was littered with bruises.

"Just like old times I guess," Liza said and pulled shoes off and putt her new boots on. She then put her old clothes in the bag and put her hat back on and exited the bathroom and bought some food and water and left to go back Damian.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian was chilling out when Atlas walked back into the alley wearing new clothes and carrying a few bags. She walked over to him and sat beside him and handed him a bag and said,"Change, then we'll eat." He looked in the bag and saw there was a fresh pair of clothes and got up and went to change. Once he was done changing into the baggy clothes he walked over and Atlas tossed him a bag of chips and they sat down and ate in peace.

After that Atlas pulled out two pay as you go phones and put one in her boot and then dialed Tim's number and put it on speaker. "Hello, Tim, it's Liza and Damian," Atlas said when their call was excepted.

"Hello, Liza," Slade's voice said from the other side and sent chills down their backs.

"What have you done to Tim?" Atlas demanded.

"Oh, I haven't done anything to him, Girl, now put the boy on the phone," Slade stated and Atlas went silent and Damian took over.

"Where is Drake?" Damian asked.

"He's in my care," Slade said and things went silent for a moment.

"If you want him to live you will meet me at the hotel east of the beach you parked your ship, Boy, if you want to see your brother alive," Slade said and hung up.

"Are we going?" Atlas asked sounding worried.

"Yes," Damian said and they left towards the hotel.

* * *

Once at the hotel they were apprehended and their stuff was taken, and then were taken to Slade and Atlas didn't stay put to listen to him, instead she spotted Tim and went to his side. "You bastard, he has a open would and a broken leg, are you trying to kill him!" Atlas yelled at Slade and he didn't even look at her.

"I'm glad you came to your senses, Boy, and you brought the girl. I see she's doing a lot better," Slade said after getting yelled at.

"I agree to go with you on one condition," Damian said bluntly and looked up at Slade stone faced.

"And what is it?" Slade asked amused by this demand.

"Let me get Drake a doctor, you can keep Atlas here as leverage against me. I'll be back within two hours," Damian said.

"And if your not back within two hours?" Slade asked.

"Then you can do whatever you please with them," Damian said and Atlas looked at him like a kicked puppy and he avoided her gaze not to feel guilt.

"Very well, but you will take one of my men so I know you wont call for help or anything," Slade said and Damian left.

* * *

 **Tim:**

Tim woke up to someone brushing his hair out of his face with their hands. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Liza staring at the window absently minded as she stroked the hair out of his face. "Liza?" he managed to ask and she looked at him.

"Don't talk, Timmy, you lost a lot of blood and you don't need to waste your energy on talking," Liza said and stopped brushing his hair and Tim stared at her calmly and waited for her to tell as to why she was there.

"We called you after escaping...Slade answered and gave us a choice so we came. Damian's getting you a doctor and hopefully they'll take you to a hospital, so next time you wake we wont be here, Tim. Slade is off somewhere, I don't know where so it's just me and you at the moment. Your such a damn idiot coming after us on your own...I guess me and Damian are idiots too," Liza said and Tim stared at her and studied her face.

He didn't see any anger from her just worry and relief upon seeing him. Tim watched as she stood up and walked away towards the bathroom and shut the door and he felt disappointment. He didn't want his friend to leave him, and after a moment she came back and sat back beside him on his bed. At the same time Slade walked into the room.

"Good to see you awake, Boy," Slade said looking at them.

Liza looked at him and asked,"Where are you taking us?"

"I can't tell you that," Slade said.

"Why not, when the doctor gets here and takes Tim to the hospital, he will be in drug induced coma for a while. Then Damian and I will be in your grasp away from all possible help. I also can tell after the plane stunt last time you will be with us at all times," Liza said.

"I'll tell once the boy is out, I can't have him telling anyone," Slade and as he was speaking Tim was dozing off.

As he was blacking out he heard the word Australia and that made him remember where Liza's and Damian's flight had originally been taking them. Though before he could think anything more he slipped into a dreamless world.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian walked into the nearest hospital with one of Slade's men after he was driven there. Once inside he ran into a girl with crutches and he stumbled backwards and was about to tell them to watch where they are going when he saw who it was. "Fatgi-...Brown?" Damian asked staring at the blonde who was suppose to be dead.

"Damian! What are you doing here? Tim isn't here is he?" Stephanie asked looking around wearily.

Damian's brows furrowed and he growled,"You are suppose to be dead, what are you doing here Brown, alive?"

"Doctor Thompkins faked my death so I could have a normal life again and well I came to Africa with her and I've been going through physical therapy trying make a full recovery. I actually just got here with Thompkins to make an supply run," Stephanie said with a small smile and Damian looked even more angry.

"So you faked your death and let everyone, your mother, Drake, and Cain, to suffer and mourn. You could of told us, told Drake, instead you were selfish and allowed Thompkins to be banned from Gotham and let your family suffer. You weren't worth my condolences, Fatgirl," Damian snapped.

Stephanie looked away from him and said,"I just needed out."

"My father grieved for you at your funeral, Drake, couldn't even go near your coffin and left the funeral before you were buried. Grayson told me something a few weeks before about how only my father can fake his death, not tell anyone, and get away with it; but we're supposed to tell each other because we can't be like him. I guess you didn't care, Brown. Also don't think I'm not going to tell the others," Damian said.

Stephanie looked at him upset and said,"Don't...Don't you dare tell them, Damian, this was the only way out. Not telling them insured I wouldn't get dragged back in. Please, don't tell Tim, Damian, it will destroy him."

Damian was about to say something when Thompkins walked into the room and she stopped when she saw him. "Damian, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need a doctor and you will do," Damian said bluntly.

"Why, who's hurt?" Thompkins asked.

"Drake is mortally wounded and will die without a proper doctor. I won't take anyone, but you," Damian said with a straight face.

"Tim's hurt...We have to help him," Stephanie said quietly clearly hurt by the news.

"Yes, he's hurt. A plane crash to be exact, as I was informed on the way here. You won't be coming, Brown, you will only be a distraction and well you don't deserve to be by brother's side. After all finding out you are alive would devastate him and not give him the hope he needs to fight to stay alive," Damian said throwing every word at Stephanie to hurt her and to add salt to her wounds.

It seemed to work and she stared to cry, but Damian didn't care and looked at Thompkins and said,"Let's go, if we don't get there in time who knows what will happen," and they left after Thompkins grabbed her gear.

* * *

Once back at the hotel, they were taken to Slade's room and Thompkins saw Tim with Atlas beside him and went right to work. "These are major wounds, I'll need to take him to the hospital to help him," she said after examining him.

Slade was in the corner and said,"I know, that is why you will call an ambulance as soon as we leave this room."

Thompkins looked at Damian who nodded and he looked at Atlas and said,"Come on, Atlas, we have to go," and she stood up and they left with Slade, leaving Tim's fate unknown to them.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	9. Day 9:Relization

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 18th:**

 **Jason:**

Jason had been over joyed when he had gotten a call from Liza the day before, but now he wasn't so happy, because he had gotten a call about Tim a while later. He had spent the night with Dick and Barbara in the hospital, that Tim was in. Apparently some doctor had found him in a hotel room and had called an ambulance and left when the paramedics arrived.

He was silent as he thought over the phone call that Liza had given him, trying to piece it together all that was said.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Jason was in his hotel room, him and Dick, had spent the whole night looking for stuff on Tim. The only thing they found was some blood, his burnt suit under some wreckage, and a bunch of foot prints. It wasn't a lot, but it was enough to know Tim was taken by humans and not some wild animal in the wild life reserve._

 _He was about to get up and go to bed room, since he had gotten no sleep the night before, when he got a phone call. Jason looked at the number and didn't recognize it, but he answered it anyway. At first it was nothing, but silence, then someone said,"Good to see you awake, Boy," and he was about to ask who was talking when he heard her voice._

 _"Where are you taking us?" Liza asked and Jason realized she had called him so he could hear their conversation._

 _"I can't tell you that," the man said._

 _"Why not, when the doctor gets here and takes Tim to the hospital, he will be in drug induced coma for a while. Then Damian and I will be in your grasp away from all possible help. I also can tell after the plane stunt last time you will be with us at all times," Liza said._

 _"I'll tell once the boy is out, I can't have him telling anyone," the man said._

 _There was a moment of silence and who ever they were talking about being awake, must of fallen asleep and the man said,"We're going to Australia," and that was when Jason realized it was Slade and he felt like an idiot for forgetting about him, but then again he was extremely tired._

 _"Why did you take us?" Liza asked._

 _"That is for you to figure out," Slade said, but Jason already knew since Rose had mentioned a plan to undertake the Justice League. How he didn't know, but he didn't care and the moment, so he hung up. He couldn't sleep anymore, so he went to the couch and sat down and started to call Dick. After telling Dick what happened he accidentally dozed off and fell asleep, until he woke up to his phone ringing._

 _"Hello?" he asked answering his phone half awake._

 _"We found your brother, Mr. Todd, he's in the hospital," the person said and Jason woke and got up and asked for directions as he was leaving his hotel room._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

He was still thinking when the doctor came out of Tim's room and said,"He's awake if you want to see him," and they nodded and went into Tim's room. Once they were inside Tim took one look at them and looked away from them avoiding eye contact.

"Why did you do it, Tim?" Dick asked immediately and Jason wanted to hurt him for that comment.

Tim obviously didn't want to say anything and looked at Jason quietly pleading him not to say anything. Jason just nodded and said,"Leave it be, Dickhead, he doesn't want to talk with anyone, but his therapists. Now, let's get to the point. Tim, are you alright?"

Tim nodded to the last part and Dick seemed to be hooked on the fact his brother had therapists and he didn't know. Though then again he really didn't have therapist, just Liza and Jason who actually listened to him and paid attention to his problems. "Damian traded himself and Liza for me...They escaped and turned themselves back over to Slade because of me," Tim said and Jason knew he was beating himself up over it.

"That doesn't matter, Tim, we'll get them back. Damian is Robin and has both Assassin's and Batman's training, and Liza, well, Liza is strong, but I'm worried about her habit of talking when she's nervous," Jason said.

"How did you get captured?" Dick asked and Barbara shot him a look for his out burst.

"Tim, tell us please so we can avoid capture?" Barbara asked.

"He shot down my plane...Deathstroke, did...He's not old anymore he looks about in his late twenties or thirties...He knows who we are," Tim mumbled and they went quiet at that realization.

"I'll call Alfred to come and get, Tim, one of you need to stay here. We're not safe alone, before we go after them," Jason said and pulled out his cell phone.

"How do we know where they're going?" Dick asked.

"Australia, Liza called me so I could listen to a conversation between her and Slade," Jason stated before Tim could say anything.

"Why did you tell us?" Barbara asked.

"I fell asleep and then we got a call about Tim, so things forgotten for a little bit. Now who's staying?" Jason asked.

"I will, you and Dick are more effective on the field then I am," Barbara said.

"You're a great help, Babs, don't you forget it. I'll be home before Christmas, with every one. I promise," Dick said and kissed her on the cheek and him and Jason left.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian had spent twelve hours and forty minutes on a plane with Atlas and Slade, so to say he was stir crazy was an understatement. Though to go from a plane straight to a car, was too much and he was getting restless. Which was where they were now, and they were riding through the outback of Australia.

Atlas and him were both bound, because of a stunt they pulled in the airport and tried to escape, but they failed epically. Damian was sitting in the car silently in the back with Atlas, but his babysitter was being annoying. Atlas was nervous and when she was nervous she talked a lot and that's what she was doing.

"Where are you taking us?" Atlas asked and Slade ignored her, it had been the fifth time she asked that and Damian was starting to wonder if she was nervous or was trying to annoy Slade to death.

Atlas opened to mouth to ask something and Slade clearly had enough and snapped, "Ask that damn question again, Girl, and you'll lose your tongue," and she shut her mouth.

After that they sat in the silence for a long while and by time it was sundown they were still in the car and Atlas asked, "Are we there yet?" and Slade turned his head and shot her a looked and she looked away.

"Are you deaf or did you not hear what I said earlier?" Slade asked bluntly.

"I heard you," Atlas answered and Damian listened and watched intently in case he needed to save Atlas from her stupidity.

"And what did I say, Girl?" Slade asked with a growl.

"Not to ask where you are taking us, which is why I asked are we there yet. We've been sitting here so long my body is stiff and achy," Atlas said and Damian had to agree on the last part, he needed to stretch his legs.

Slade shut up at her remark and said, "Let me rephrase, if you speak again you'll lose your tongue," and Atlas looked out the window. After they arrived to a mountain area of the outback and Slade yanked them out of the car. Damian's and Atlas' muscles screamed in protest as they used their cramped muscles.

They were then shoved towards what looked like a secret entrance of a cave in the mountain, and they were led by Slade's men through the cave tunnel. Soon they entered a clearing and Damian had to stop, upon seeing Lazarus pits. He had heard that there were some in Australia's outback, but he didn't think Deathstroke would be the one to find them.

Damian frowned at the sight as he was pushed along, formally unaware that he had stopped walking and was staring at the pits. "I see you noticed what I found, shocking I assume," Slade said to him and Damian glared at him and focused on walking to his unclear fate. Though he was sure about one thing, he needed to make sure nobody used those pits.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Day 10:Broad Cast

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 19th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian woke up in a cell, it was dark except for the glow of a lantern outside the bar door. He looked around expecting to see Atlas snuggled against him, but she was nowhere to be seen. That's when he remembered they had been put in different cells, so he had no clue how she was doing.

He sighed and looked around unsure of what to do, he couldn't exactly escape. Damian then got to his feet and went to the door and glared into the hall. He looked around, but there was nothing to look at so he sighed and backed away from the door and sat down.

Damian sat in silence in what felt like forever, when two guards came to the door and opened it. One guard held him at gun point, while the other bound his hands and he was led into a dark open area. Once inside he was sat on the chair and more guards came into the room and held him at gun point. He wasn't happy about it since it made escaping impossible.

Damian then noticed the camera in front of him, and as soon as he did notice it they shined a light on him and he felt blinded. Slade was behind the camera from what Damian could tell after his sight adjusted.

"As you can see I have you're youngest son held hostage, Mr. Wayne, and if you wish for him not to end up hurt like Timothy after I had his plane shot down, you will call me at the number on the screen. One more thing, Mr. Wayne, if you don't call back within three hours we torture your son's babysitter, and if I have to wait longer your son will be tortured as well," Slade said and the camera was turned off.

"Take him back to the cell," Slade said calmly and they grabbed Damian and took him back to his cell.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick was in Sydney with Jason and was in their hotel room when they saw, Slade's broad cast. Jason was cursing up a storm and Dick glared at the tv ignoring his brother and his sailor mouth. "Where the hell is Bruce?" Dick asked.

"I had Hal go and tell him what's up, he should be back by now, it's been five days," Jason said pissed.

"He should have been back sooner, after all even if he was on a mission, he would drop everything to come to our aid if we were hurt or kidnapped," Dick said and Jason didn't argue with him for once.

"I'm calling Barbara," Jason said and he pulled his phone out and called her.

"Barbara can you contact Watchtower and ask where the hell Batman is?" Jason asked clearly angry, but had a calm expression on his face. Dick then watched as his brother was quiet for about fifteen minutes, before hanging up the phone.

"What?" Dick asked worried after seeing the look on the Jason's face.

"Green Lantern got into some trouble and just now got the news to Bruce," Jason said grimly.

"They wont get here in time," Dick concluded and Jason nodded.

Jason then pulled out his phone and said,"I hope, Liza, calls again if the phone she had on her hasn't been found. That way we can track the call," and Dick nodded, they both knew they couldn't call her since if the phone went off and she had it she would get caught.

* * *

 **Damian:**

Damian was pacing in cell when the guards came back and got him and dragged him to the dark open area again. This time though Atlas was there and it hit him that it had been three hours and his father hadn't called. He hadn't expected him to call though because he was off world dealing with aliens and peace treaties.

Slade turned the camera back on and said,"I'm disappointed, Mr. Wayne, I thought you would of called, but then again I heard a rumor you were in an area with no reception or television. If that is the case, I'm sorry you missed this. Either way a promise is a promise and the girl will have to pay the price," and the guards grabbed Atlas and she struggled against them, panicking.

"Wait, I have one request!" Atlas said looking at Slade trying to look calm and collected.

"What is it, Girl, I'm trying to make a point," Slade demanded annoyed by Atlas.

"Can I have Damian watch my shoes? I really don't want to get blood on them, they are brand new after all," Atlas said and their was about five minutes of silence and everyone just looking at her as if she was the biggest idiot in the world.

"No," Slade said bluntly as Atlas slipped her shoes off and she smiled apologetically at him.

"Oops, to late...Watch my shoes, Damian," Atlas said and the guards took her away.

Damian then grabbed her shoes as Slade turned the camera off and the guards grabbed him and took him back to his cell. After that Damian was left alone with Atlas' boats and the eerie silence. He was not feeling good knowing Atlas was somewhere in the mountain being tortured, while he sat in a cell helpless.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick had been discussing possible ways to find Damian and Liza with Jason when he got a call from Barbara. "Hey, Babs, did you find anything?" Dick asked hopeful.

"Turn the tv on now, Dick," Barbara ordered and Dick did as he was told and saw Liza and Damian in the room. Slade was talking and he mentioned Bruce being unable to have reception or television, which meant he probably knew Batman was off world. He then mentioned Liza and Jason was on his feet his fist balled.

"If he hurts her, I'll kill him," Jason grumbled glaring at the television.

"I'll call you back, Barbara," Dick said and hung up and they watched as Liza asked for Damian to watch her shoes and their was five minutes of silence from everyone before Slade said no right as Liza took off her shoes. Liza then apologized sort of and they took her away and they saw Damian grab the shoes and the screen went black.

"Did Liza really request her shoes to be watched?" Dick asked confused, he hadn't taken Liza as the materialistic type.

"No...There has to be more to it, Liza doesn't care about clothes like there...It would make since if it was a photo since she cares about captured memories to a great standard, but boots no...," Jason said confused and trailed off.

His eyes then widened and Jason said in realization,"She still had the cell phone, Dick, she must of put it in one of her boots. That's why she wanted Damian to take her shoes, she wants him to find the phone and use it."

"If that's the case, then let's hope, Damian finds it," Dick said.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Day 11:Escape

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 20th:**

 **Damian:**

Damian woke up to a beeping sound and he sat up and looked around. That was when he saw a faint glow from Atlas' boat so he got up and walked over to the right boat and put his hand in there and pulled what ever was in there out. When the object was out he saw it was a phone, and smirked now understanding Atlas' weird act.

He looked at the phone and saw it beeping because it was at twenty percent battery. Damian also saw that Atlas had left the texting up and had typed in instructions on how to escape. He then realized she had spent her time analyzing her cell and how to get out, and had typed it down for him when she heard the guards coming for her. Damian read through her analyses and turned the phone off to save the power and looked around the room and saw he didn't have what she had in his cell like a rock on the floor. He sighed in defeat and then kicked Atlas's boot in frustration and heard a jingle.

Damian then reached into her other boot and pulled out a set of keys. He smirked and quickly put the pieces together that she must of snagged them when struggling against the guards and slipped them in her boots just in case he didn't have when she did in her cell. Damian then went to the door and started testing keys on his door until he found the right one and unlocked his door.

He then made his way out of the cell and went on the hunt for Atlas' location. Luckily, Lady Luck was starting to be on his side because he found Atlas quickly and without any trouble. Once inside the room Atlas was in he glared at the sight, she was out cold her feet on the ground, but was dangling from a chain by her wrist. Damian let out a huff of frustration, Atlas was almost done with physical therapy after getting shot by the Joker and tearing some muscles in her shoulder and this was not going to help her.

Though that wasn't the only problem, she had a stab wound in the right leg and the knife lodged in it to prove it. Her shirt was torn up and she was covered in cuts and bruises, but what worried him the most was the stab would she had in her left side. The wound was dripping blood and there was already about a pint of blood on the floor. "You better not die on me, Atlas, Todd really wouldn't forgive me then and neither would Drake," Damian said and looked around until he found the other end of the chain and he released it from where it was being held to. With that Atlas fell to the ground with a thud that made Damian cringe a little, though on the bright side Atlas groaned in response and woke up.

She looked around tiredly and spotted him and frowned and asked,"Damian, what are you doing here? You're suppose to have escaped and getting help."

"Do you honestly think I would leave you here, Atlas, Grayson wouldn't be pleased with me neither would Father, Drake, or Todd if they found out I left you," Damian said walking over to her and helped her on to her feet, but ended up supporting most of her wait.

"Hm...Jason, what about about him?" Atlas said completely out of it, but at least she was conscious.

Damian sighed and started to help her out of the room, they got about fifteen feet when they heard movement and yells. He frowned it was now obviously known he had escaped and he knew they would assume he would come after Atlas which he did. Atlas heard the shouts and frowned, she seemed to be getting heavier and said,"Leave me."

"I can't do that, Atlas," Damian said sternly glaring at her.

"I'm slowing you down...Get out of here for the both of us," Atlas mumbled.

"You're a fool, Atlas, they'll kill you," Damian said.

"We'll find out, but remember I'm leverage right? Get out why you can, and get help," Atlas said and her knees buckled and Damian helped her sit against the wall.

"You better be alive when I came back, Atlas, or I'll bring you back and kill you myself then bring you back again," Damian said meaning what he said since he had the Lazarus Pits in the mountains to do so and make good on his promise.

Atlas chuckled and said,"Now I know why Tim and Jason call you,Demon...Eh, Damian the Demon, it doesn't fit. You're to caring to be a demon, even if your a brat," and Damian looked at her with an unreadable expression before he left. He didn't have any trouble avoiding trouble and escaping the mountain, though he did have trouble with his conscientious screaming at him with guilt for leaving Atlas.

* * *

It was nightfall when Damian stopped moving across the desert like plains of the Australian Outback. He was exhausted and dehydrated form being on the run for so long, he had even taken a break and tried to call Todd and Grayson, but he couldn't find a signal and the phone died after a while of trying. Damian was stood there in the dark feeling dizzy and looked around in a circle, until he noticed a faint glow, and with the last of his energy and went towards it and found a camp sight.

There was a couple outside their tent by a fire when he came into their view and they stood up quickly upon seeing someone approaching. They relaxed though when Damian came into view and they saw it was a kid. "Hey, are you alright, Mate?" the guy asked and Damian looked him woozy.

"Water," he mumbled and the girl jumped to her feet and got a water from her backpack and the guy caught him right as his legs gave away. Damian sat there woozy from the lack of water as the guy held onto him.

"Take it easy...," he said and his girlfriend helped Damian drink the water that he guzzled down.

"Wait is he?...Are you Damian Wayne?" the girl asked in a clear British accent.

"I need to make a phone call," Damian said.

"No, you're in no condition you are to get some rest, we'll call your family. You're dehydrated. Jordan, take him to the tent he needs rest and more water," the girl instructed and Damian looked at her guessing she was a nurse.

"Alright, Claire," Jordan said and Damian put up no fight as he was picked up and carried to the tent and was put on a sleeping bag. He had no strength to put up a fight even if he wanted to, so for the time being he would reluctantly take help from strangers. Claire then came into the tent and asked,"What is your families' number, so I can call them?"

Damian sighed and told her the one number he knew by heart, Grayson's. He then watched her make the call, though he couldn't concentrate on it much, since he was slipping into unconsciousness, which over took him before her conversation was over.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick was passed out on the couch, he had accidentally fallen asleep on after searching for clues all day with Jason, when he was woken up by his phone. He sat up once the ringing started and looked around and saw Jason through the open bedroom door passed out. Dick then looked at his phone and grabbed it and answered it half awake,"Hello?"

"Hello, I'm calling because I found Damian Wayne...," a British girl said and this woke him up.

"You found him! Is he okay, where are you!" Dick demanded in an relieved and excited tone.

"I'm in the outback, I can't exactly give an exact location, but we'll stay put until you find us," the girl said, and he concluded at this she had a satellite phone if she had been able to make the call.

"That wont be a problem. Can you give me your number?" Dick asked and he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her number down as she complied and gave it too him.

"Alright, can you hold for a moment?" Dick asked and the lady complied again.

He then put her on hold and called Barbara who answered by asking,"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, can you track this number and give me the exact coordinates of the location?" Dick asked and after a moment of silence she gave him the coordinates and he wrote them down.

"Thanks, Babs," Dick said sincerely.

"You just bring them home," Barbara said.

"Will do, tell Mar'i I love her and same to the twins for Jay. Your the best Babs, love you," Dick said.

"Love you too, Bird Brain," Barbara said and hung up.

Dick then got back to the other line with the British girl and said,"Watch, him please. We're on our way to come and get him," and they exchanged good byes and hung up.

He then jumped up and ran into the bedroom Jason was sleeping in and woke him brother and said,"Wake up Jay, I just got a call someone found Damian!" and Jason sat up and looked at him with a tired glare then went away as he processed what was said.

"Then let's go," Jason said and they packed their things and left.

 **To be continued:**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for the reviews.**


	12. Day 12:Lazarus

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

 **WARNING! You may cry and violence below. P.S. I cried little writing this.**

* * *

 **December 21rst:**

 **Jason:**

Jason and Dick arrived at the location of the coordinates of the lady who called about Damian around sun up. They got out of the car and walked towards the camp sight only to find the lady with her face in her hands and a guy comforting her. "Where's Damian?" Dick asked quietly.

"We went to bed last night, and when we woke up he was gone along with all our water and our satellite phone," the girl said crying.

"It's alright, did he say anything at all that could help us find him?" Dick asked.

"He kept talking in his sleep about a mountain and someone called Atlas," the girl said and Jason pulled his wallet out and payed her.

"For your phone and water, that our idiot little brother stole," Jason explained and they got back into the car and started to drive. Jason's mind was raced as he drove and Dick called Barbara and asked for the location of the nearest mountain. He had come to the realization that Liza hadn't been with Damian at that campsite, which meant Damian had been forced to leave her. Jason glared at this thought, he wasn't going to hold himself back against Slade if Liza was dead. In fact if Slade hurt her he was a dead man unless Dick could stop him. He just hoped that the Demon got there before them to prevent that.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 ** _Damian:_**

 _Damian woke about an hour after he had fallen asleep and he looked around and remembered what happened. He had found a camp and the couple had taken care of, which made him feel guilty for what he was about to do. Damian looked at the couple that was asleep beside him and got up slowly and quietly not to wake them up. He then went to their bags and stole their water and their satellite phone so he could contact Grayson._

 _Damian then exited the tent and zipped the entrance back up so no rattle snakes or something got in and killed the couple. He then walked back towards the direction he had came. Damian wasn't going to wait around for his brothers anymore, he was going to go get Atlas with or without their help._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Damian made to the mountain around nine in the morning, he was maybe had a few hours ahead of his brothers. He stared at the mountain and pulled the satellite phone out and called Grayson.

"Damian! Is that you? I swear if that's you, you're so grounded! Do you know how worried I've been?! I thought we found you and you stole from people and took off!" Grayson yelled from the other side of the phone.

"Nice to talk to you to, Grayson. Look, I'm going after Atlas, I'm leaving the phone on outside my location, so you can track the signal," Damian said bluntly.

"Damian, don't you dare go in there without help. Slade is strong and if he has been turned young again, he'll be even stronger," Dick said.

"Then I'll have to be faster," Damian said bluntly and put the phone down and sneaked towards the mountain. He then sneaked inside the mountain completely unimpressed with Slade's security, then again Deathstroke worked alone the majority of the time and most likely didn't care if these guys were taken out or not. With that Damian started being even more cautious on the off chance Slade set traps.

Luckily he didn't so he went to his first plan of action was to get to make sure no body could use the Lazarus pits. He sneaked into the room and hid behind a stone column since he heard voices coming into the area. With that Damian peered over the side of the column he was behind to get a look at the people and wasn't surprised it was Slade and Atlas.

Slade was in his Deathstroke costume and was towering over Atlas and said,"You know where he is, Girl. I'm no idiot, so tell."

Atlas looked at him, she looked horrible, but she wasn't bleeding anymore and it seemed to Damian they had tended to her wounds deciding she was to important alive than to let bleed to death. "I don't care if you were proclaimed the smartest man in the world, you're still an idiot for thinking I know where he is," Atlas snapped.

Slade then punched her and Atlas fell to her side on and spit out some blood from the punch to the face. Damian was about to go to her aid when Slade's men came into the room and told him there was perimeter breech and they showed them his satellite phone. "Search the area," Slade snapped and they did and Damian was about to lunge at him when he was hit from behind and he blacked out.

Once he regained consciousness he was on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. He was facing Atlas who was back on her knees again, they were still in the clearing with the Lazarus pits. "Good to see you're awake," Slade said and came into view.

"Deathstroke," Damian growled and looking at the man.

"You just had to escape, Boy, but how you escaped was hard to find out until we tortured it out the girl. It took a good beaten to get her to talk, and I must admit she can take a punch. Though now that you are back, you must be punished and I'll do that by breaking my promise to your father. I told him I would torture you, but I think I would rather torture your family," Slade said and made a hand gesture.

With that two of the guards on him moved to Atlas' side and grabbed her by her arms pulled her to her feet. The third guard grabbed Damian hair and pulled his head back and he saw Slade pull his sword out. Damian glared at Slade as he put the blade against his throat and Atlas lunged towards them, but was restrained by the guards and screamed,"No!"

He looked at her calmly and saw her crying and he looked at Slade and said,"My family will kill you for killing me," and Slade chuckled and pressed the blade against his neck putting pressure to the skin.

"I'm not going to kill, Boy," Slade said and pulled the sword away from his neck and turned and ran Atlas through with the sword. The world seemed to stop at what had happened and Damian watched as the guards let go of Atlas and she fell to back and the sword just stuck out of her chest. Damian knew there was no way she was alive, she was dead with a sword through her heart, her eyes wide open, blood trickling from her lips, blood pooling around her body, soaking her shirt, and the last sound of her gasp in pain for a split second before dying echoing in his ears.

"I don't kill children," Slade said bluntly snapping Damian out of his shock.

"I'm going to kill you...," Damian said his voice barely above a whisper and a guy came running in.

"Sir, um...Nightwing and the Red Hood are trying to get inside the mountain," the guy said.

"I want every guard out side now," Slade said and his men left and Damian glared at him. He got to his feet and jumped in the air and brought his hands in front of him and before Slade could react he lunged forward and cut the rope bounds on his wrist with the sword that was impelling Atlas' body.

Damian then got to his feet and grabbed a hold of Slade's katana that was was lodged in his babysitter's body and said,"Forgive me, Liza," and pulled the sword out and Slade chuckled and pulled his other sword out.

"Did she even know who she was protecting? The great Robin, the Boy Wonder, and you didn't save her," Slade said.

Damian ran at him and swung his sword at Slade and said,"She knew who I was! She was smarter then you thought, Deathstroke. Atlas won't be harmed where she has gone!" and Slade blocked him.

Slade then swung his sword and cut Damian's shoulder and he backed away and said,"It seems I hit a soft spot, Boy, from what I saw you and the girl didn't get a long very well," and Damian circled him holding his sword.

"She was a pain, but she was family, she was a mother," Damian said ran at him and Slade bocked him.

Slade then said,"If she meant that much to you, Boy, then why not bring her back. You have the Lazarus pits around us to do so!"

"She doesn't deserve that pain," Damian said and lunged at him only to be blocked again and Slade blacked up until he was beside Atlas' body.

"If you wont do it then, I'll do it for you," Slade said and kicked Atlas' body into the bit she had died by.

"No!" Damian yelled and swung the sword and he managed to catch Slade in the eye.

Slade stumbled back and held his once bad eye that was newly injured and glared at him and growled,"I just got the use of this eyes back,Boy!" and looked like he was about to kill him.

That was when they heard someone scream like a little girl,"They're inside!...Agh!" the last part had come after a gun shot and they both turned towards the noise. Damian then turned back his gaze to Slade only to find Deathsrtoke no where to be seen.

* * *

 **Jason:**

"You know I should really making a list of most amusing last words I have heard in my life, because this one if defiantly going on the list," Jason said with a cynical humor and Dick just shook his head.

"It's already bad enough I'm letting you kill people, please don't make dark jokes Little Wing...Damn, the door is looked," Dick said as he tried the door, it was surrounded by rock and looked high tech and brand new.

"You still have hacking skills or has letting Barbara doing all your work made you lazy?" Jason asked curiously ignoring the nickname Dick had called him.

"I don't have the tech I use to have as Robin, Jason, it was hard enough making my own gadgets and being a police officers before I got fired and Bruce and I forgave each other. He still sort of shuns me from time to time, though now that Mar'i is around I have even more of an excuse to stop by the Manor and bug him. I mean the guy is the biggest push over for kids, even if he can be a pain in the ass," Dick said looking at the door trying to figure it out.

"Truly, noted sir, but do I need to remind you that, that pain in the ass is your father," Alfred said over their com link and they both jumped forgetting he and Barbara have been taking turns over viewing their progress.

"H-hey Alfred how are you doing?" Dick asked nervously.

"Splendid, sir, now I suggest hacking that door, because we do need to rescue Master Damian and Miss Atlas," Alfred said.

"Don't stare at me, Dick, get to work...So, how are the twins?" Jason asked.

"They are a sleep, they are most persistent when asking for you, but Miss Kyle and Miss Helena have been keeping them distracted," Alfred said.

"Tell them I say hi and that we'll be home soon, not that they will understand completely, but you know," Jason said while keeping watch while Dick worked on hacking the door.

"Of course, sir," Alfred said and the com went silent.

* * *

 **Damian:**

As soon as Slade left Damian was left with a new problem, Atlas. He turned towards the pit Atlas' body had been kicked into only to see her hand come out and grab the edge. Atlas then climbed out of the pit screaming in pain and with a insane look in her eyes and was dripping with the Lazarus chemical. She then collapsed to the ground and Damian kept his distance.

"You let me die, Damian!" she growled when she recovered and got to her feet and lunged at him and tackled him to the ground sending his sword sliding across the ground into a pit.

Atlas then wrapped her hands around her hands around his throat and proceeded to chock him until he kicked her off of him. He then got to his feet and glared at her and said,"You're not in your right mind, Atlas, this is what the Lazarus pit does. Those who use it are stricken with temporary insanity."

"My name isn't, Atlas!" she screamed and lunged at him and got him to the ground again she punched him and Damian groaned because he forgot about the enhanced strength.

"Liza...Stop," Damian said as she punched him again.

"You let me die just like my father! Just like my SISTER! Where was the damn BATMAN and ROBIN when I needed them! Standing by! While my daddy was beat to death by some men who were mad that their guy lost a boxing match! They made my sister watch him get beat to death as she was stabbed over and over to death! I had sneaked after my dad that night! I hid and saw the whole damn thing! You know what the worst part was, Batman was in my neighborhood with on his yearly check up of Crime Alley! The one night everyone stays inside because as soon as you step foot outside you're on his radar good or not!" Atlas screamed as she punched Damian repeatedly, he looked at her dazed he could see all her demons now that the Lazarus Pits have brought them out. He could see only one thing in her face that was unlike her anger that was driven the temporary insanity to dangerous places.

"You sat by just like them! They sat by once I just stood there in front of there dead bodies! I was seven! THEY stood by as my mother became a whore and let men abuse her while she abused herself with drugs and alcohol! She didn't last more then a year!" Atlas screamed and Damian got his bearings enough to knock her off of him, her clothes were drying off quickly which he expected seeing how hot the pits were since they looked like lava somewhat and steamed like hot geysers that haven't erupted.

He then got on top of her started punching her in the face deciding it was best to knock her out. "I'm not my Father or Grayson, Atlas! They shouldn't have been oblivious to such a crime, but do not let this insanity trick you into forgetting who you are and who I am!" he snapped and punched her repeatedly each punch getting harder until he finally slammed her head into the rock floor and knocked her out.

Damian then got to his feet and glared down at her she would have few nasty bruises and so would he. He then grabbed arm and started dragging her towards the entrance of the area and once there he noticed the door was shut. Damian had noticed the three times passing through it that it only locks and unlocks from the inside without a code and only manually.

* * *

 **Dick:**

Dick was still working on the door as he was working on the figuring the code. Jason was leaning against the door with his helmet smoking a cigarette and was clouding up the tunnel they were in. "Tell me why you can't smoke outside?" Dick asked.

"Oh, grow up, Dickhead, I haven't smoked since the last time the twins and Liza weren't around," Jason said annoyed after taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Why?" Dick asked.

"Because Liza found me smoking the week we met and scolded me for three hours about the dangers of lung cancer and secondary smoking and that I'm poisoning the twins and all that. She's a real stickler about drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes. You would think she would dislike fighting too, but you turn on boxing she's like a moth drawn to a flame. Anyway I usually smoke once a week at the most because of her, she searches whole damn apartment and tosses every pack of cigarettes I try to hide in the trash after purposely crushing every single one in the pack as flat a pancake so they are useless," Jason said and took another drag of the the cigarette.

"So she doesn't let you get away with anything?" Dick asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all," Jason said and took one last drag and exhaled the smoke and put the cigarette out.

"Now enough about that get back to the door," Jason snapped and Dick sighed and tried a code he thought might be the right one and typed it in.

Once he did the door clicked and he it came unlocked and said,"I did it!"

The door came open and Damian stood there with his usual facial expression and said,"Don't give yourself to much credit, Grayson, I did after all unlock the door manually," and Dick's ego deflated and Jason put his helmet back on.

"Where's Liza?" Jason asked and Damian stepped aside and he saw Liza on the ground her face covered in bruises.

"Who did this?" Jason demanded as he walked towards Liza and picked her up bridal style.

"Deathstroke, he's gone though and he lost his eye again," Damian said with a smug look.

"Let's go, I'm tired of Australia," Damian said and walked away and Dick walked after his brother and Jason walked after them.

 **To be continued:**

 **Thank you for the reviews Nightwingsass, I hope you enjoyed the chapters. I also hope none of you thought I would kill off Liza like that, she's like one out two oc's I actually like because their just so human like and not just a over powerful Mary Sue. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	13. Day 13:Travel

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 22nd:**

 **Dick:**

Dick and the others had managed to get sneak past the crowds and avoid a hospital since none of them were fond of hospital; even though he had tried to convince them otherwise, but they ended up convincing them not to go to one until they were in Gotham. So they were currently on a jet on the way back to Gotham which they weren't to far from. Damian was on the couch out cold beside him, his cheek was swollen and was various colors of one big bruise.

Dick sighed, he had just finished talking to Barbara and Alfred and told them to have a ambulance ready for when they get there. He looked up once Jason walked into the room, he had been preoccupied with Liza's who has been sleeping the whole night. She wasn't in a coma because she woke up once or twice earlier in the day would take a paranoid glance around and mumble something then fall asleep.

"How is Liza?" Dick asked curiously.

"She's awake. I asked her what happened, but she doesn't remember what happened the past few days and doesn't remember anything past finding Tim," Jason said and Dick nodded.

"What about the demon, how is he holding up?" Jason asked.

"He's going to be sore and I think he might of broke his hand from punching to Slade hard, boxer's hand, but he's had worse. He'll be fine after a while though he just needs rest," Dick said and Jason nodded.

"I need to get Liza some water," Jason said and walked out of the room and into the kitchen part of the jet and then went back to the bedroom where Liza was.

* * *

Damian:

Damian woke up when the plane landed and he sat up and looked around and Grayson chuckled at him. "Come on," Grayson said and pulled him to his feet, but his body screamed in protest and Grayson noticed.

"Alright," Grayson said to himself more then Damian and picked him up and Damian did not enjoy it.

"Put me down, Grayson," Damian demanded even though it lessened the pain in his body.

"Oh, come on Dami, it'll look good for the cameras. Besides look the police and reporters and the ambulance are here!" Grayson said and Damian struggled out of his grip and got to his feet.

"Like I would help your ego, Grayson," Damian said bluntly and Todd walked into the room carrying Atlas bridal style. She was awake and seemed to be back to normal and was clinging to Jason's shirt and was burying her face into his shirt.

"It's to bright," Atlas whined once they came to the exit of private jet.

"Does it feel like the equivalent of a hang over?" Todd asked and Damian wanted to hit him for that since he knew why Atlas avoided alcohol now.

"I wouldn't know I don't drink, it kills brain cells and it's deadly," Atlas mumbled and then looked at him as they walked down the stairs and cameras flashed and the paramedics came rushing towards them.

"How are you holding up?" Atlas asked him looking at him, she had no memory of her out burst of insanity.

"Better, Deathstroke left after knocking you out," Damian said and she caught on and nodded and buried her face back into Todd's shirt. The paramedics then reached them and they took Atlas from Jason got her on the gurney and started looking her over, but she apparently didn't like doctors. They all just sort of watched and the news was eating this and was filming the whole thing. Then finally one paramedic pulled out a sedative and it was all over, Atlas jumped from the gurney and out of the other paramedic's grip and ran.

"Liza!" Todd yelled and ran after her and the paramedics followed suit.

"I don't do needles or doctors!" Atlas yelled as she ran.

"I never knew someone could run that fast with a concussion," Grayson as him and Damian watched Atlas make a fool out of herself and Todd and the paramedics tried to catch her.

"She didn't run like that when there was a gun pointed at us," Damian said bluntly.

"Maybe only the fear of death stops her from running," Grayson suggested.

"No, she stares death in the face to much if she feared it she would like that," Damian said calmly.

"Is she running barefoot?" Grayson asked and Damian looked at her feet and noticed she indeed did not have any shoes. He then remembered how he sort of forgot about her boots back in Australia and their old clothes in South Africa.

"Even if she had shoes on she wont last longer," Damian said bluntly watching her.

"What makes you think that? She seems to be doing well so far, she's giving Jason a run for his money," Grayson said and right on cue Atlas tripped and face planted into the ground and he cringed and Damian scoffed.

"Told you," Damian said and watched Todd picked Atlas up and carried back her to the ambulance and the paramedics followed breathing hard and out of breath. Damian and Grayson then went to the ambulance as well and they looked him over, and decided to take them to the hospital.

* * *

After a while at the hospital Alfred showed up and stopped by to see them. Damian had been give the okay to go home since he only needed stitches for his shoulder and a cast for his right hand. He had acquired it from Atlas' hard head, but he couldn't tell anyone that so for all they needed to know it was from Deathstroke.

Atlas though was being held for observation because of her head, so she was stuck at the hospital for the night. Though they gave her some painkillers so she was to out of it to care and Todd was going to stay.

"Master Damian, how relieving it is to know that you alright," Alfred said and hugged Damian and he didn't complain seeing how the old man raised his father and took care of him and the manor.

"I'm fine, Pennyworth," Damian said and Alfred then released him from his holds and then greeted Grayson.

"Where is Master Jason, I need a word with him," Alfred said in a tone that said Todd was in trouble and Grayson told him where he was and they followed their butler into the hospital room Todd and Atlas were in.

"Master Jason," Alfred said sternly and Todd jumped and turned and faced them and looked at Alfred.

"Alfred, did I do something?" Todd asked with a panicked look on his face.

"Yes you did, sir. I had to find out from Miss Grayson who found out from Commissioner Gordon that the Joker broke into your apartment and murdered a poor old lady in there. I also had to find out that the mad clown destroyed all the Christmas presents. Though I am more angry at the fact you did not mention to me that you had no place to stay since your apartment is a crime scene!" Alfred scolded.

"Old lady? I hope it was Mrs. Baker she wanted to go Skydiving on her next birthday," Atlas said half asleep and Alfred frowned.

"I'll find a place to stay, Alfred, don't worry about the presents either the twins they can have presents a few days late. We'll talk about the apartment incident later Liza," Todd said with a sigh.

"Nonsense, Master Jason, you are to stay at the manor until you can find another apartment the same with you Miss Atlas, you do live with Master Jason and keep him from trouble I here. Also do not worry about the presents Master Jason I called in some favors and bought everything your had bought and wrapped for Christmas and a bit more. Now come alone Master Damian and Master Dick, you have family eager to see you," Alfred said and no one dared questioned him and Damian and Grayson left with Alfred.

 **To be continued:**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Day 14:Home

**I don't own anything, but Liza.**

* * *

 **December 23rd:**

 **Damian:**

Damian was chilling on the couch with a broken hand bored as he watched television which was playing cheesy Christmas movie. He was on the other end of the couch while Jason was on the other side and Liza who had been released from the hospital that morning who was passed out and sprawled out on the couch. Liza had her head on Jason's lap and her feet were by Damian. Jason wasn't watching television he was instead watching the twins who were at his feet playing with they toys he had snagged from his apartment.

Dick was on the love seat with Barbara and they had Mar'i snuggled between them and she was asleep. Helena was in the floor with Selina painting her mother's nails various colors while Selina cooed and purred over them and her daughter. Tim was in the recliner that was reclined all the way he was out cold, probably due to the painkillers he was on. He had been released from the hospital the day before he had been. Cass was on the floor watching the Selina and Helena paint their nails, but was also keeping an eye on Tim worried about her brother.

Damian knew why she was keeping an eye on Tim, it was because she had already lost Stephanie and her, Cass, and Tim were like Three Musketeers. That was before Stephanie faked her death and didn't tell anyone. He frowned and finally completely understood the story of King Arthur. Stephanie was Guinevere and the news of her being alive was Lancelot who had been cheating with Guinevere behind King Arthur's back. King Arthur was obviously Tim and he was Mordred the one who could kill King Arthur with a single sentence, of course Tim wasn't going let himself die because the person he loved betrayed him.

Excalibur was Tim's want to move on from Stephanie and Percival was Tim's memory bringing Excalibur back even though he was told to get rid of the sword. Damian then had a small amused though at Jason being Tim's Merlin since he was starting to hang out with him more then anything, which made Liza the Lady of the Lake. Morgana was Cass who loved Tim as a friend, but had also been the enemy once. He couldn't think of who the others were though in the Arthurian Legend.

"What do you want, Damian?" Tim asked and Damian snapped out of his reverie and realized he was staring at him and he had woken up and caught him doing so.

"Nothing, Drake...It's good to see you not dead," Damian said bluntly looking away quickly, he decided he wouldn't tell Tim about Stephanie.

"Uh, thanks," Tim said unsure how to take a caring comment from Damian.

"I wouldn't be thanking me, Drake, it just means I can still kill you in your sleep," Damian said not wanting anyone to think he was going soft, but it was to late because Dick got to his feet and started to hug him.

"Aw! Damian, your growing up! You're going soft and you do care about Timmy!" Dick said hugging him and Tim watched he knew Damian cared, he was trying to cover it up.

"Let go of me, Grayson, or you'll lose an eye like Slade and yes I do know where you hid my sword," Damian said bluntly and Dick released him from the bone crushing hug.

"Dinner is ready," Alfred said after clearing his throat and everyone got up, except for Tim, the twins, Liza, Barbara, and Mar'i. With that Dick helped Barbara into her wheel chair and Selina picked up Mar'i and Jason woke Liza who got up and was told it was time to eat and was told not to worry about the twins and go to the dining room. Jason then asked Cass and Helena to take the twins and they each took a twin and took them to the dining room.

After that Damian stood by Barbara and watched as Jason, Alfred, and Dick helped Tim into the dining room. "What's wrong?" Barbara asked stopping him before they got to the dining room.

"I ran into Thompkins back in South Africa she was the one who saved Drake," Damian said quietly.

"Out of anyone why her? She let Stephanie die," Barbara asked sternly.

"Because Brown was there as well, alive. She back stabbed us all because she wanted a clean start," Damian said bluntly.

"Does Tim know?" Barbara asked.

"No, and he will not learn it from me or this family. As far as I am concerned we don't know of this either, Gor-Grayson. This news would destroy him and I will not have my target hurt by anyone else," Damian said bluntly trying not to come off soft.

Barbara smiled a little and said,"Come on, they're waiting for us," and they went into the dining room.

* * *

It was night time when Damian woke up on the couch, after dinner everyone had piled back into the living room to watch an actual good movie. He looked and saw that most of his family had gone to bed, so it was just him and Tim left in the living room. Though what woke him up was movement so he was about get up when his Father into the room.

"Father?" Damian asked and Bruce brought him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, Damian, I didn't get the news until was to late," Bruce said and pulled away from the embrace.

"Father, you were off world, you were of no use. Besides Atlas and I handled the situation, of course it took us two weeks and not getting drugged repeatedly, but we managed," Damian said bluntly and Bruce looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Does, Liza, know of our secret?" Bruce asked.

Damian scoffed and said,"She's oblivious, just another dumb blonde," and his Father bought the lie.

"You're going to have to tell me what happened so I can find out who did this and put a stop to them...Though that doesn't matter tonight, tonight all that matters is that you and your brothers alright. Now go on to bed, tomorrows Christmas Eve and Alfred will have our head if we don't get up early," Bruce said and Damian got up and stretched and left for bed.

Though he did stop long enough to see his Father ruffle Tim's hair and then cover him up. Damian then stalked off to bed glad to finally be home and away from the chaos for once.

 **The End:**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. I will be going back to Unexpected Change now, and it'll be a while before another spin off story. Most importantly HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the guest who wanted an update as one their birthday gifts, well you got two and maybe three if you read Unexpected Change too, because I plan on updating that today as well. Anyway thank you all who have review for this story, I enjoyed reading your comments and thanks for following and favoriting me as well, you guys are great. Good day and kudos to you all.**


End file.
